


怪物/ The Monster

by Aurora_Zhuge



Series: Thorki [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Monsters Inc. (Movies), The Cabin in the Woods (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, The Monster - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: Thor三岁时曾见过一只蓝色的怪物，他以为那是一个梦.后来他发现世界并非他看到的样子，那只怪物，也并没有远离他太久。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Thorki





	1. Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> You’re not supposed to name it. Once you name it, you start getting attached to it.  
> ——Monsters, Inc.

“现在调取的测试样本是编号16013的怪物，种属霜巨人，年龄5岁，经验值3，稳定性中等偏下。”

冰冷的机械嗓音从广播器中传出，一个加固的保险箱沿着传送带滑了过来。  
随着几声报警器的鸣叫，保险箱的电子锁打开了，厚重的铁门向一边滑动，一双蓝色的脚迟疑着从保险箱中踏出来。

编号16013的怪物完全从保险箱中钻出来了，它看起来像个人的形状，蓝色的皮肤有着海藻般湿滑的光泽。它站在那扇画着紫色花纹的木门前沉吟了一会儿，不确定是不是该转动门把手把它推开。  
它转过头，微蹙的眉头带着一点点胆怯和犹豫，猩红色的瞳孔求助般的望向高高在上的控制室。那里的玻璃是单向的，从它这里看过去，只有玻璃冰冷的反光。

“我就说它实在是不够丑陋，应该淘汰掉的。”穿着白色衬衫的中年男子扯了扯颈间的领带，喝了一大口咖啡。  
“该死！”他把咖啡狠狠丢进垃圾桶里，“后勤部门的人肯定又私吞油水了，这咖啡能淡出鸟来。”  
他眯起眼睛看着下面踟躇的怪物，咬牙切齿道，“或许我该把下面那只霜巨人拎上来，丢到后勤部去把他们都冻成冰棍——要是后勤的人把它搞死，我也省的加班了。”

“物种多样性，伙计！”控制室里另一个戴着眼镜的秃顶男子试图安慰他暴躁的同事，“下面那只是我们最后一只霜巨人了，尽管它有点小，样子也不够丑，但霜巨人在我们的怪物名册里曾经创下过非常好的战绩啊。”  
他也喝了口咖啡，又狠狠吐了出来，“该死！”  
秃顶男子把咖啡丢进垃圾桶，大步走到控制台前按下播音按钮，“怪物16013，你在磨蹭什么？总控命令你立刻进入那扇门。记住，你的任务是给那个男孩制造一场噩梦，考核时间截止到太阳升起之前！”

广播的声音结束了，空气中又只剩下电流丝丝的声音。编号16013的怪物深深吸了口气，拧动门把手迈进了那扇木门。  
这是一间儿童房，和它之前去过的三间没有什么两样，贴了半墙的手绘涂鸦，掉落一地的各种玩具，还有一个贴着卡通装饰的木质衣橱。  
怪物小心翼翼的关上了衣橱门，又轻轻拧动了几下门把手确定它运转如常，这才迈出步子来到了卧床的边上。  
棉质的被子鼓鼓的，在月光下一上一下的起伏，睡在床上的孩子侧着身，只露出一头乱蓬蓬的金发来。

怪物捏了捏拳头，眯起了猩红色的眼睛。透亮的冰刃开始在它手指尖上生长出来，形成尖利的爪子。  
应该可以了，怪物想，前面的三个小孩就是被自己这副样子吓得尿了床。  
它龇起了牙齿，伸手在小孩的床头抓挠出咯吱咯吱的声音。

Thor在睡梦里嘟了嘟嘴巴。  
他可生气啦，傍晚的时候他好不容易完成了一幅画，却被隔壁的Fandral嘲笑了一通。  
“小笨蛋，”Fandral指着他画纸上蓝乎乎的一片，“哪有蓝色的天使呀。”  
Thor不服气的很，Fandral成天叫自己小笨蛋，他不就才比自己大半岁么？有什么了不起嘛。再说了，Fandral也才只有四岁而已，他又知道什么啦？！

“你也没见过天使，你怎么知道他们不是蓝色的？”Thor决定维护自己的立场。  
“我在画册里看到过，”Fandral扬起脸，因为自己过人的学识自信满满，“他们长得和我们很像，穿着白色的衣服，背上有又大又美丽的翅膀。”  
“他们住在白云里，所以你看不到他们”，Fandral拍拍Thor的脑袋，跟他解释基本的色彩区分原理。

“那住在蓝天里的天使就应该是蓝色的，”Thor活学活用，马上用Fandral自己的话反驳他。  
“并不是呢！”Fandral抬高了声音，决定维护自己作为哥哥的权威。  
“就是！”Thor捏紧了胖嘟嘟的小手，一点儿也不甘示弱。  
“不是！”“就是！”“不是！”“就是！”

“妈妈……”“阿姨……”  
Frigga循着叫声跑进儿童房，开始解决儿子和邻家小朋友的争端。  
两张稚气的小脸儿望向她，都因为气愤和斗志涨得通红。

“我们应该对知识怀有敬意，” Frigga把两个孩子搂在怀里，耐心的安抚他们，“教堂的画册里天使都是白色的，这说明Fandral有认真观察身边的事物，是个很用心的好孩子。但是——”  
她一把揪住撅起嘴巴的儿子，继续道：“生命中有无数的可能，人们没有画上蓝色的天使，或许是因为他们没有见过，这并不代表我们以后不会见到，所以，Thor也不要灰心。”

“妈妈，你见过天使吗？”躺在床上的时候，Thor依旧心心念念的想着天使的话题。  
“见过呀，”Frigga低头吻了吻儿子的额头，帮他理了理弄褶的红色小睡衣，“你就是爸爸妈妈的天使，我的宝贝。”  
“那蓝色的天使宝宝会和我做朋友吗？”Thor瞪大眼睛，满怀希翼的望着妈妈。  
“当然会啦，你真诚的对待身边的小朋友，他们都会和你做朋友的。”  
“嗯！”  
Thor心满意足的闭上眼睛，愉快的进入了梦乡。  
直到——  
他被咯吱咯吱的声音吵醒了。

Thor翻了个身睁开眼，对上一双猩红色的眼睛。  
“哇哦！”Thor一下按亮床头灯坐了起来，“酷！”  
妈妈为什么没告诉他蓝色的天使是长成这个样子的，他高高大大，还有那么光滑的皮肤。他的眼睛血红血红的，比自己最喜欢的红睡衣还要鲜艳。他龇着牙齿，看起来威风凛凛，双手却挂满了透明的冰棍儿——这是天使带给自己的礼物吧，哇哦，这可太棒了！

“酷？”怪物愣了一秒钟，不知道自己是不是产生了幻听，它想了一下，决定把牙齿再露得多一点，同时双手向上举高，做出一幅准备扑下去的样子。

“别人张开双手，同时冲你咧开嘴，这是什么意思呢？”Thor想起妈妈的教导，“哦，这个动作表示对方很喜欢我，希望给我一个拥抱。”  
那么好吧，让我们来抱一下。

Thor站起来，肉妞妞的小短腿儿在床上使劲蹦了两下，然后借着冲力跳起来，搂住了蓝色小天使的脖子。  
真滑呀，他要使劲收紧双臂才能吊在对方脖子上保证不滑下来。

这是——什——么——情——况——  
怪物看着吊在自己胸前的红色生物，露出了慌张的神色。  
通常情况下，小孩子不是应该尖叫着尿床或者钻到床底下吗？这个小毛孩这样跳着黏上来是要干嘛啦！  
它很慌张，没有谁教过它这种情况下应该怎么办。

它的同族都死掉了，有些是执行任务时的伤亡，有些是其它的原因。它试图跟着其它怪物学习，可它们的行事风格差别太大了。  
就好比说贞子吧，她只要把头发放下来伸出手就足够把大孩子吓得屁滚尿流了。  
住在隔壁的巨型章鱼先生属于天赋异禀，它长得就吓人极了，自己都不敢看它的脸。  
它还见过一个穿芭蕾舞裙的女孩，满脸长得都是牙齿，她凶的不得了，有次把一个操作失误的工作人员的手咬了下来。

听说霜巨人本来也超级吓人的，它的先辈们都有巨人一样的体形，需要加大加长的箱子才能装得下，它们身上长满了坚硬的倒刺和鳞片，像野兽一样不可靠近。  
怪物不知道自己出了什么问题，它长得像人类一样小，而且皮肤比人类还要光滑。

那个红色的小肉团子正沿着怪物的脖子滑到它的胸膛上，他的小胖手死死扒着它的皮肤，发出吱吱吱的摩擦声。  
“你想干什么！”怪物气急败坏的收起了右手的冰爪子，把小孩儿拎在了手里。他伸长左手的冰刃，威胁性的把它停在小孩儿面前。

“……”Thor有点迷惑，他不明白为什么天使身上那么冷，而且天使看起来好像不太高兴——嗯，天使把他拎起来了，开始跟他做双脚悬空的游戏——爸爸就经常这么干，把他高高的抛起来，然后稳稳的接住。  
现在天使手上的冰棍儿变长了，一直伸到了他的面前。

跟对方分享食物是示好的行为。  
Thor想起自己和Fandral的友谊，就是从Fandral分给自己半块巧克力开始的。  
他伸出舌头，认真的舔了舔天使送到他面前的“雪糕”。  
一点儿都不甜，但是香香的。

好烫！  
怪物惊恐的缩回手，把小孩儿丢回了床上。  
小孩儿舌尖的热度直直的传到它的指尖，又热又暖的触感像太阳一样，它虽然只在刚出生的时候晒过一小会儿太阳，却记得那是个威力无穷的大家伙。  
这太可怕了，它吹了吹手指，看到自己手上所有的冰刃都化掉了。  
或许这不是个小孩儿，或许操控室的人把传送门搞错了。  
怪物退到衣橱旁边摇了摇门把手，门从另一边锁上了，完全打不开——看来他要待到天亮才行。

“嘿，”小孩儿从床上跳了下来，几步跑到它的腿边。  
他仰着脸看着它，短短的脖子完全缩进了可笑的抓绒睡衣里去。  
他问它：“你叫什么名字？”

怪物愣了一下，名字？  
在总部里，他们都叫它16013。  
“我叫Thor！”小孩儿又凑过来，热情的抱住它的腿。

“你是天使吗？你是蓝色的天使吧？你认不认识圣诞老人？他为什么没有回我去年的信？……”Thor一边丢出一大串问题，一边沿着它的腿向上爬，试图返回到自己被丢下来之前的位置。

好痒。  
怪物缩了两下，小孩儿毛绒绒的睡衣蹭在他皮肤上，带着热乎乎的暖意贴上来，让他痒的直想发笑。  
“我要掉下来了！”小孩儿抓着它的皮质腰带，小短腿在它海藻一样的短裙之间踢来踢去。他试图向它胸膛进发，拉扯的过程中蹭开了它腰前的装饰。

“哇”，Thor盯着它双腿之间发出感叹，“原来你也是个男孩子。”  
怪物再次把小孩儿拎起来，丢到自己身前的地毯上。

“你还没告诉我你的名字。”Thor抬高了声音喊它。  
“不理别人的问话是不礼貌的，不礼貌的小朋友是坏孩子。”Thor仰起头掐着腰，努力模仿Fandral教训自己时趾高气昂的样子。

“Bad”这个词似乎对怪物产生了影响，它迟疑了一下，露出畏惧的表情，然后慢慢蹲下来，视线停留在和Thor差不多高的位置。  
“我叫16013，”它低声咕哝。  
“这名字太奇怪啦！”Thor咯咯笑起来，“我知道有个天使叫Gabriel，还有个天使叫Remiel，奶奶会用数字给她养的兔子编号，可是没有人用数字做名字。”  
“他们都这么叫我。”怪物蹲的更低了一点儿，看起来有点失落。  
“我来帮你取个名字吧？”Thor靠近它了一点儿，试图安抚自己蓝色的朋友，“我已经读完了十几本画册，会很多的词语”。  
“嗯！”怪物点点头，被小孩儿脸上满满的自信吸引。

“你就叫Low key吧。”Thor想了一会儿，激动的提议道。  
这是他前天从Hogun嘴里听来的一个词，Thor非常认真的记下了。要知道，Hogun已经上小学了呢。他知道好多连Fandral都不知道的事，是他的伙伴里最有学问的人。

Loki？怪物想了想，觉得那个音节听起来挺顺耳。  
“我的名字怎么写？”它问Thor。  
“我想想”，Thor跑去书桌前把他的绘画板拽了下来，又抓过一大把彩笔。  
“L-O-K-E”他歪歪扭扭的写到，“我想应该是这样的。”  
“LOU KE——嗯——”怪物皱着眉想了想，问到，“或许应该是I？”  
它从地上捡起一支笔，歪歪扭扭的重新写了一遍。  
“这样看起来好多了！”Thor兴奋的点点头，又拿出一张新的白纸把Loki的名字重新写一遍。他和他的新朋友刚刚完成了一件不得了的创举，他们一起取了一个全新的名字。  
这真是太棒了！

T-H-O-R，Thor又教Loki拼自己的名字。  
他拿出一只蓝色的彩笔画Loki的样子，“你比我高两倍，有着滑滑的蓝皮肤。你舔起来凉凉的，有种新鲜的香气。”  
他拿出红色的彩笔描出Loki的眼睛，“你的眼睛是红色的，比妈妈的玫瑰花更鲜艳。”

Loki凑过来趴下，学着Thor的样子画起来，“你圆滚滚的，皮肤很白。你的头发是金色的，像太阳光一样。你有蓝色的眼睛，像是从天空上抠出了一块儿。你穿着红色的衣服，摸起来很软很热。”  
Loki停顿了一下，小心翼翼的凑到Thor身边舔了一下他的脸，“你舔起来像生肉，却一点儿都不腥。”

“什么啦！”Thor又笑起来，“哪有人像生肉的，快点换个好吃的食物来说我。”  
Loki想了很久，看起来手足无措，“我……我不知道还有什么食物。”  
“你等着！”Thor利索的爬起来，踩着他的小拖鞋蹑手蹑脚出了门。  
不一会儿，门外响起悉悉索索的声音，Loki听到Thor在外面喊它：“Loki，快帮我开开门。”  
Loki拉开卧室门，Thor抱着一大堆花花绿绿的东西挤了进来。

Thor把它们一股脑的丢在地上，拍着Loki的小腿示意它坐下来，“快吃吧，这都是我最喜欢的零食。”  
Loki盯着那堆食物，完全不知道从何入手。  
Thor撕开一袋薯片递给它，“吃的时候要小声点，被妈妈听到就惨了。”

Loki拿起一片薯片丢在嘴里，被自己咀嚼的“咔嚓”声吓了一跳。  
“它为什么会叫？”它捂住嘴，细碎的薯片残渣从指缝里落下来。  
“它没有叫，那是你牙齿的声音。”Thor跑到床头翻出个手帕，学着妈妈的样子拉过Loki的手擦拭着。

“那个是什么？”Loki指着一个白色的小罐子。  
“鲜奶布丁。”Thor掀开盖子，舀出一小勺喂给Loki，“妈妈不许我多吃，说会长蛀牙。”  
“真好吃。”Loki满意的舔舔嘴角，露出意犹未尽的表情。  
它想把整杯都从Thor那抢过来，又觉得好像有什么不妥。

“那你把它都吃了吧，”Thor把小罐子递到它手上，“不过吃完以后要刷个牙。”  
“这个最接近你的味道”，Loki一边狼吞虎咽，一边蹭了蹭嘴角的奶色残渣，“很好吃。”

Loki吃食物的时候，Thor又把他最喜欢的玩具都翻了出来，他把它们都堆到Loki身边，一个个给Loki讲述它们的故事。  
“这是个会闪光的锤子，”Thor举起一个泛着蓝光的玩具锤子，“如果我打开这个按钮，它还能唱歌呢。”  
他抓住Loki试图去按按钮的手，笑道：“会吵醒爸爸妈妈的，我们得白天再玩这个。”

“你冷吗Loki？”Thor感觉到小伙伴的手冰冰凉凉的，又凑它近了一点。  
“不冷，”Loki摇摇头，拍了拍鼓起一点儿的肚子。  
“我吃饱了。”它说。

“你带牙刷了吗？”Thor问它。  
“牙刷是什么？”Loki瞪大眼睛。  
“跟我来。”Thor拉起Loki的手，推开门走到自己的小卫生间里去。  
“这个就是牙刷。”Thor举起自己的卡通牙刷给Loki看。  
“你蹲下来一点”，Thor招招手，Loki疑惑的屈膝蹲下去。  
“张开嘴，”Thor挤了一点牙膏出来，冲Loki比划了个刷牙的动作。  
Loki看起来非常迷茫，这让Thor内心膨胀出十个巨型爆米花那么多的自豪感。他觉得虽然Loki比自己高，还是个天使，可他不会的东西实在太多啦，像是个小弟弟呢。  
“看，很干净吧。”Thor冲Loki指指他镜子里的投影，然后学着妈妈的样子在他腮边亲了一下，“香喷喷的！”

他们又牵着手回到Thor的卧室，窗外的天空开始一点点亮起来。  
“你可以跟我一起睡一会儿，”Thor跳上床，留出一半的空间给Loki，“明天早上我们一起去见我爸爸妈妈，还有Fandral和Hogun。”

“我得走了，”Loki向后退了一步，脸色沉了下去——它没能完成测试，不知道回去以后会发生什么。  
“你还会来找我吗？”Thor跳下床，噔噔噔的跑过来抱住它的腿。  
Loki垂下眼，沉默着摇摇头。  
“为什么？”Thor着急起来，“我很喜欢你，我们是好朋友了呀。”  
Loki还是摇摇头，又向着衣橱靠近了一步。  
“Loki你不喜欢我吗?”Thor抓着它，急出了眼泪。  
“我得走了。”Loki慌张的望向窗外，试图把Thor拽开，后者张牙舞爪的抗拒着。  
“我喜欢你，Thor。”Loki在Thor的脸上亲了一下，用力把他向着床的方向丢去。  
衣橱门响了一声，Thor跳下床跑过来，Loki已经不见了。  
他打开门，衣橱里整齐的挂着他五彩斑斓的衣服，再没有他蓝色的小伙伴的踪迹。

TBC.


	2. On My Own

“我讨厌收拾霜巨人执行任务之后的烂摊子！” 穿着白色衬衫的中年男子狠狠地把屏幕上血淋淋的画面关掉，重重砸了下桌子。  
“嘿，”戴着眼镜的秃顶男子拍拍他肩膀，“好歹它完成任务了——想想那带给我们的季末奖金，你就会心情好一点。”  
“就没有智商高一点的怪物吗？！”中年男子依旧一脸不忿，“为什么它们都像群弱智一样只知道咬咬咬？！”  
他仰面靠在电脑椅上，伸了个大大的懒腰，感叹道，“我真是怀念Esther——她那么漂亮、那么狡猾，永远都有张粉嫩讨喜的少女脸。（注释1）”  
“而且战绩喜人！”他转向自己的同事们，补充道，“她总能将那些人类玩弄于股掌之间，诱导他们死于自己的选择，你们知道那能带给我们多少奖金吗？！”

“Esther已经死了！”坐在角落的一个大眼睛姑娘（注释2）一直沉默着，直到这会儿才忍不住开口，“那只霜巨人本来也可以发展成高智商怪物的，都怪你们把它弄伤了，害它智力到现在为止都没有进步。”  
“那可怪不得我们！”中年男子立刻辩解道，“它连个简单的噩梦任务都完成不了，当然要受到惩罚——我们也没想到它长得那么大只却一点都经不起折腾，随随便便电击一下就会出问题。”  
“再说了，Lin”他扫了大眼睛姑娘一眼，撇撇嘴道，“不要说的好像你很有爱心一样，你为那只霜巨人鸣不平，无非是因为它比别的怪物好看那么一点点。”  
“你……”被叫做Lin的姑娘正要发作，被秃顶男子拦了下来。  
“亲爱的Lin，”秃顶男子把两个同事隔开，一边搂着Lin向外走，一边冲中年男子做个闭嘴的手势。  
他拍了拍Lin的肩膀，“那只霜巨人已经执行完任务回来了，你为什么不去它的箱子那里给它喂上几块生肉，顺便帮它按下冲洗按钮呢？它一直都挺喜欢你的。”

Lin没再辩解，抱起自己的工作文件气鼓鼓的出了门。  
她承认自己偏爱那只编号16013的霜巨人。当你的工作每天面对的都是狼人、巨型眼镜蛇、幽灵、僵尸这些怪物的时候，一只人型的秀气安静的霜巨人确实看起来美若天仙。  
可现在那只霜巨人也没有那么美了，它粗壮有力的身体渐渐显出巨人的样子，猩红的眼睛随着杀戮的增多越发溢满血色。  
Lin以前喜欢和它聊天，霜巨人很聪明，16013在5岁的时候就有了相当于同龄男孩的对话水平。  
可惜，Lin叹了口气——可惜那晚测试失败后就出了乱子。16013没能完成测试任务，被丢到电击台上接受惩罚，它在电击过程中出现抽搐，不仅记忆出现了混乱，智力也一直都停留在了5岁。

Lin按了下按钮，厚重的铁门向两侧缓缓滑开，承装16013号怪物的透明箱子慢慢显露出来。  
上帝啊！！  
Lin揉了揉眼睛，尖叫着按动了报警按钮。

“非常罕见！”生物部的首席专家摸着自己的一把胡子，饶有兴趣的打量着透明箱子里的男孩儿。  
他看起来又惊恐又愤怒，正瞪着墨绿的大眼睛一下下砸着关押他的箱子。  
“所以……”Lin瞪着那个浑身赤裸的男孩，露出一脸不可思议的表情，“这还是那只编号16013的霜巨人？”  
“是的，”生物专家点点头，“霜巨人的基因里混有人类的基因片段——这也就是它们智商会高于大部分怪物的原因。在极其少见的情况下，一些霜巨人在发育过程中会转化为人类的形态，获得二次发育的机会。”  
“这种情况会持续多久？”Lin站在箱子外盯着那男孩，他现在停止了无谓的敲打，正隔着箱子跟她对望。他似乎是想起了她往日的善意，眼睛里浮现出迷惘和悲伤的情绪，晶莹的泪水在他眼眶里积聚起来，被箱子里刺目的白光照的闪闪发亮。  
“很难说……”生物专家耸耸肩，“就像我说的，这是非常罕见的现象。我只在以往的实验报告中读到过这种情况的存在，却从没有见过一个这样的霜巨人。”  
“也就是说，他有可能会永远保持人类的形态是吗？”Lin咬紧嘴唇皱起眉头，“老天，那看起来就像是我们把一个未成年的男孩儿关在了怪物仓库里，那可真是——”  
生物专家又摸了摸胡子，用一种完全是学术研究的目光打量了一下男孩的裸体，“按照生物发展的规律来推测，它多半还是会渡过这个阶段，完全发育成一个强壮的霜巨人的。”  
“那要是他不能呢？”Lin捏紧双手，声音里带了一丝焦虑，“我们会因为它失去用处而杀掉它吗？”

“暂时不会”，伴随着脚步声而来的声音打断了他们的谈话，秃顶男子抱着一叠文件走了过来，“上面已经下达命令了，在16013维持男孩形态期间，我们会按照养育Esther的方式养育它，如果他一直不变回霜巨人，那我们就让它接替Esther的工作。”  
他走到箱子前，按下了传送按钮，转头对Lin说，“现在，和你的宠物说再见吧。”

“Peter，我相信Wade不是你幻想出来的朋友，”Thor轻轻抚摸着男孩的头发，凑到他耳边小声说，“但你不能总和他呆在一起。”  
“Thor哥哥，我喜欢和Wade一起玩。”男孩嘟着嘴，看起来还是有点闷闷不乐。  
“可是院子里的其他小朋友也很喜欢和你一起玩啊，你总不下楼的话，大家会觉得你只喜欢Wade而不喜欢他们，大家会很难过的。”  
Thor蹲下来，拉起男孩的手，“我陪你一起下去好吗？”  
男孩点点头，把手伸给了他。  
“等会儿见，Wade。”男孩冲空空如也的床铺挥手。

“Imaginary Friend”.  
Thor在脑海里反复检视着这个词——当年大人们也是这样定义Loki的。  
他们不相信曾经有只叫做Loki的蓝色小天使从他的衣橱里走出来，陪伴他度过了一个快乐神奇的夜晚。   
Thor记得自己接连有一个月都趁着半夜偷偷拉开冰箱门，拿出最爱的零食摆在衣橱边上，一下又一下的小心敲门喊，“Loki，你回来了吗？我还在等你。”  
Loki再也没有回来过，Thor抱着自己和Loki一起完成的画作大哭了一场。

长大后他在心理学的书上读到，很多小朋友都会在童年时创造出一个Imaginary Friend陪伴自己。  
Loki的形象也随着他慢慢长大而变得飘渺，成了一团蓝色的模糊影子。Thor开始接受自己拥有过一个Imaginary Friend的事实——只是这个幻想朋友回想起来异常的真实罢了。

”Thor”温柔的女声打断了他的思绪，Thor转过身，冲声音的方向露出个笑容：“Mariana修女。“  
身穿整洁修女服的黑人女子缓步走到他身边，微微笑了下，“Peter终于肯下楼和孩子们一起玩儿了，谢谢你。”   
”没什么，“Thor耸了耸肩，”我不过是尽我所能帮了点小忙而已。“  
“我本来以为你会在这个月离开的，” Mariana修女看着他，忽然说。  
Thor露出惊讶的表情，“为什么？我已经在约顿孤儿院做了3年的志愿者了，我很喜欢这里。”

“上个月我在教堂碰到你母亲，她说你已经收到了耶鲁的通知书，” Mariana修女盯着院子里嬉笑玩闹的孩子们，轻声说，“我们这里来过一些像你这样的大孩子——家境优渥、体育拔尖、成绩优异……你们和常春藤名校之间差的，只有一份出色的社会工作履历罢了。”  
Thor立即明白了修女的意思，他转过身，敛去了脸上的笑容，“Mariana修女，我知道很多人在这里来来往往，只是想利用这些孤儿们作秀，标榜自己的爱心，但我不是那样的人。”  
他停顿了一下，面对Mariana修女做出一个起誓的手势， “我愿意放弃去耶鲁来证明这一点。”  
“上帝啊，你不能那么做！” Mariana修女惊恐的抓住他的胳膊，“你爸爸会气疯的。”  
“我不去耶鲁，”Thor赶在Mariana修女吓晕过去之前扶住了她，露出个狡黠的笑容，“是因为我会去普林斯顿。”

“这孩子是前几天才转来的，有些年长的社工试着跟他接触过，但他对成年人很抗拒。” Mariana修女带着Thor来到一个房间，轻轻敲了敲屋门。  
“他多大了？”Thor压低声音问。  
“看起来有8，9岁，可医生说智力也就是5岁的样子。”  
房间内一直没有传出声音，Mariana修女推开门，示意Thor也跟进来，“这孩子很怕生，总是躲在衣橱里。”  
她俯身蹲下来，轻轻敲了敲衣橱门，“Hey，Laufeyson，有个大哥哥来看你了，你要出来打个招呼吗？”  
衣橱门紧闭着，一个稚嫩的嗓音答：“不要。”  
“没关系，”Thor在衣橱边上蹲下来，示意Mariana修女自己搞得定，“我可以坐在外面跟你说会儿话吗？”  
“随便你。”里面的孩子答。

“她是骗你的，”Thor看到Mariana修女离开了，压低声音冲着衣橱说，“其实我是来这里执行秘密任务的。”  
“什么任务？”里面的孩子声调高了一点。  
“你可以保守秘密吗？”Thor很郑重的问。  
“可以的。”孩子答。

“在告诉你我的秘密之前，我要先给你讲个故事，”Thor盘腿在地上坐下，清了清嗓子，“你需要先闭上眼睛。”  
“闭上了。”男孩说。  
“你看到了什么？”Thor问。  
“什么都没有。”  
“用手揉揉眼睛。”Thor停顿了一会儿，问，“你看到那些星星了吗？”（注释3） 

“看到了。”  
Loki捂着眼睛，他看到了满天的繁星镶嵌在黑色的天幕上，像一双双会说话的眼。

“那是个繁星璀璨的夜晚，一个男孩在夜色里偷偷爬起来，躲进衣橱里焦急的等待着。人们都以为他是个平凡的男孩，却不知道他的秘密身份。  
12点的钟声敲响了，衣橱里响起了沙沙沙的声音，像是有很多的动物同时在衣橱外攀爬，又像是有很多植物绕着衣橱开花。”  
Loki抱紧膝盖蜷坐着，似乎真的听到了沙沙的声音。  
“男孩害怕的闭紧了眼睛，感觉到衣橱里的黑暗正在无边无际的蔓延开来，他伸出手去摸衣橱的橱壁，无论他怎样的试图伸长手臂，却都不能碰到任何东西。”

“沙沙声终于停止了，”Thor收回摩擦衣橱表面的手，继续道：“整个世界陷入到了一种绝对的安静之中，房子外的汽车声，房子里的吵闹声都消失了，只有男孩自己的呼吸响在耳边。男孩害怕极了，他想要知道外面发生了什么事，他手脚并用的爬起来，衣橱里大衣和长裙的下摆扫过他的头发，他在黑暗里往前爬，一直往前爬，不知道爬了多久，终于看到了一条亮光探了进来。男孩向着光爬过去，伸出手拉开橱门，他看到……” 

“他看到了什么？”Loki绞着手，焦急的问到。  
“为什么不自己拉开门看看呢？”外面的那个声音回答说。

Loki爬到衣橱边上，他的衣橱并没有变成一个望不到尽头的黑暗迷宫，但是那里确实是有一道亮光透进来的，伴随着一把暖洋洋的声音，“相信我，外面没有危险。”  
Loki拉开门，下意识往后缩了一下，把自己躲进了阴影里。

午后的阳光灌满了整个房间，衣橱门前一大片金灿灿的反光几乎晃到了他的眼睛。一个高高大大的金发少年单膝跪在地上，正抬起头看过来。  
那是一张很好看的脸，金发在额头上留下一个尖尖的尾巴，正指向挺翘的鼻子。下巴是圆润的，带着一点刚刚褪去婴儿肥的稚气，又隐约可以看到属于少年的泛青胡茬。  
Loki对上那双眼睛，蔚蓝的、清澈的、温暖的，带着笑意的眼睛。  
他似乎在哪里看到过这双眼眸的，它看起来这样熟悉。  
“我是来找你的，我的王子。”Loki听到蓝色眼眸的主人这样说。  
他探出头去，诧异的望着他：“王子？”

那个姓Laufeyson的男孩终于从衣橱里探出头来了——等等，他真的是个男孩吗？  
那一头柔顺的黑发如果再长那么一点儿，Thor绝对会把他错认成女孩。  
他显然是有点贫血的，Thor想，很多孤儿院的孩子都有这个问题。可那种不健康的苍白让他更漂亮了，像个易碎的瓷娃娃。  
不管是谁为瓷娃娃配上了那双翡翠色的眼睛，Thor都想为此而感谢他。他想不出世界上还有什么颜色能如此和谐的搭配在一起，美丽的让人几乎不敢触碰。  
Thor又往后退了一点，几乎是谦卑的伸出手去，“是的，那就是我的秘密，我是一个武士，来自一个叫Asgard的神秘国度，而你，就是我们走失的王子。”  
Loki笑起来，他把瘦小的手掌放在那个少年的手心里，扶着他的手臂钻了出来，“我知道你是想哄我出来，但我喜欢这个故事。”

“你叫什么，”Loki问他，“我的武士？”  
“Thor，”Thor站了起来，并没有放开男孩的手，“你呢？我的王子。”  
“Loki。”

记忆的烟尘在一片废墟里升腾起来，团出五彩斑斓的抽象图景，模糊不清的面容在图景里组合又裂开，交织成面前的容颜。  
“我好像在哪见过你，Thor。”Loki失神的眨眨眼，找不出自己当时的记忆。  
“可能是在梦里吧，王子。”Thor冲他笑了下，安抚的摸了摸男孩的头发。生命这样有趣，就像是把他送回到了3岁时的那个清晨，他打开衣橱门，再次找到了那个叫做Loki的小朋友。

“愿意跟我出去走走吗？”Thor问他，“我可以继续给你讲后面的故事。”  
“关于什么呢？”Loki拿起鞋子，仰着脸问Thor。  
“探险、复仇、荣耀和友情。”Thor蹲下身帮他系鞋带，“总之会是一个史诗般的故事。”  
“史诗是什么意思？”Loki很疑惑。  
“听完你就知道了。”Thor拉起他的手。

Loki从来没有这么快活过，他跟着Thor跑过了孤儿院白色的走廊，跑过了前院嬉闹的孩子们，跑过了周围青葱的草地，跑过了树影重重的林子……他们一直跑到了附近那个美丽的湖泊边上才停下来，夕阳在天边低低的挂着，湖面漾起闪亮的柔波。  
Thor把一切都拉进了他们的故事里，他们打败了怪物，穿越了冰川，寻找着宝物，一切的努力都是为了回到那个叫Asgard的永恒之国。

“湖的那一边有什么？”Loki躺在草地上，自在的晃着脚丫，有些褪色的帆布鞋轻轻磕碰着彼此，发出轻微的哒哒声。  
“哦，那是我们下一次探险的内容了。”Thor在他身边蹲坐起来，笑着冲Loki伸出手，“现在，我们要回去啦。”  
“那你晚上可以继续给我讲故事吗？”Loki站起来，满怀期翼的望着他。  
“恐怕不行，”Thor蹲下来，捧起Loki挂满了失望的小脸，“约顿这里没有我的房间，我得骑车回到我住的地方去。”  
“你可以住我的房间，”Loki马上答，“你可以睡在我的床上。”  
“它太小了，”Thor笑起来，“装不下我们两个人。”  
“你睡床就好了，”Loki认真的回应他，“反正我经常睡在衣橱里。”  
“那可不行，”Thor怜惜的揉了揉他的脸，叮嘱道，“要是衣橱通往另一个世界的门打开了，我明天回来就找不到你了呀，我们就没有办法一起去探险了。”

“答应我，今天在床上好好睡一觉，我保证明天会回来看你的，Loki。”Thor跨在单车上，回头冲Loki和Mariana修女摆手。  
“说话算话？”Loki咬紧嘴唇，恋恋不舍的挥挥手。  
“我保证。”Thor留下一个大大的笑容，蹬起单车慢慢消失在夕阳下的公路上。

“它今天的生理指数怎么样？”Lin推开中控室的门，敲了敲秃顶男子的后背。  
“不知道，”秃顶男子耸耸肩，“它今天没回衣橱睡觉。”  
“或许它终于开始融入人类社会了。”Lin冲他做了个鬼脸，“或许它在孤儿院遇到了愿意收养它的好心人。”  
“你知道为什么Esther比大多数怪物更可怕吗？Lin。”另一个中年男子猛地探过头来，吓了Lin一大跳，“因为大多数怪物只能杀掉我们安排它杀的陌生人，而Esther可以杀掉爱她的人。”  
“不止一次。”在Lin愤怒的摔门离开前，他又补充说。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：Esther是电影《孤儿怨》（Orphan）里的女主，一个有着萝莉外貌闷骚中年妇女心的邪恶角色。本文设定她也属于怪物一员。  
> 2.大眼睛姑娘是根妹在《林中小屋》里的角色，一个化学部的职员，名字就叫Lin.  
> 3.借用the Fall里面佩佩给小萝莉讲故事的开头，那段激萌啊。


	3. Kneel Before Me

“17号是个周六，我有别的安排，咱们往后错两天，周一再出发吧？”Thor翻看着手机，给伙伴们提出新的建议。  
“就你事儿多！”Sif抓起一袋薯片丢过去，被Thor灵活的闪开了，可她似乎是料到了这一点，丢出的是双连击，第二袋不偏不倚的砸到了Thor头上。  
从小就跟Thor打架的假小子被自己的机灵逗笑了，“怎么？交了女朋友，周末要约会？”

“不是——”Thor想回答，却被Fandral抢了话。  
“他呀，周末雷打不动的要去看他那个儿子。我说的没错吧？”Fandral用手肘杵了杵Thor，狭促的笑起来。  
Thor把Sif丢过来的薯片拍在Fandral脑袋上，自己也跟着笑了……从某种意义上讲，Loki确实像是他的儿子。

忽略身高的话，Loki的阅历大概与幼儿无异。  
他对很多事情一无所知，当他跟他讲述起游乐场、海洋馆、电影院……的时候，Loki总是瞪着忽闪忽闪的大眼睛，充满兴致的望着他。所有这些日常生活中最常见的娱乐都让Loki充满好奇，仿佛他之前都生活在一个密闭空间似的。  
Thor后来跟Mariana修女谈过才知道，Loki的父母死于事故，而他本人对过往没有任何记忆。  
每每想到这些，Thor的心就像针扎一样痛，他恨不得从脑中掏出自己最美好的记忆化成绒毯，把Loki暖暖的包裹起来。

可Loki有时候也早熟的惊人。  
Thor给他补习小学的功课，几天内他就学完了别人几个星期才能领会的东西。孤儿院图书室的书本很快就供不上Loki的阅读速度，Thor带他去市中心的图书馆，Loki从书架上选出一本《弗兰肯斯坦》来，用一个下午读完了它。  
“Thor哥哥，你说弗兰肯斯坦为什么会拼着性命猎杀怪物？”走下图书馆层层级级的楼梯时，Loki这样问。  
“因为弗兰肯斯坦创造了怪物，而怪物伤害了弗兰肯斯坦的亲人、爱人，还有其他很多人，弗兰肯斯坦认为自己对怪物的行为负有责任。”Thor拉紧Loki的手，提醒他注意脚下的台阶。

“可是怪物并不是一开始就是邪恶的，人们打它、驱赶它、嘲笑它，怪物当然也会以同样的恶行反馈他人。如果弗兰肯斯坦肯陪伴在怪物身边，如果有更多的人愿意像那个盲眼老人一样善待怪物，或许怪物根本就不会作恶了。”Loki停住脚步，郑重的提出反驳。  
“……是的，”Thor回应的有些迟疑，很难想像一个不足10岁的孩子能领悟到这些。  
“人类是种非常复杂的生物，”Thor蹲下身来，决定以一个平等的姿态跟这个聪慧的孩子讨论问题，“有时候我们可以异常的善良伟大，愿意为了公平正义，为了保护弱小付出生命的代价。”  
“但是有的时候”，Thor把Loki两只小手都握在手心里，轻声道，“有时候我们又会很残忍，会为了自己的利益倾轧、伤害别人，会下意识的排挤和贬低那些和我们不同的人和生物。”  
“那不是很矛盾吗？”Loki眨着眼睛，看起来非常迷惑。  
“是啊……”Thor笑了下，轻轻拍了拍他的脸蛋儿，“不过呢，正是因为有这些深陷凡俗的人性弱点，才使得生活中大大小小的善举尤其重要，也特别美好。”  
Loki似懂非懂的点点头，咧开嘴冲他笑了下。

除了辅导Loki学习，Thor还时不时拉着他去附近跑跑走走锻炼身体。Loki现在可以一口气跑到湖边了，脸色也慢慢红润起来。  
阳光好的日子，Thor会带他去湖边游泳。  
“我想我很快就能游过整个湖了，”Loki从岸边的浅水区钻出来，一下一下划着水，湿漉漉的脸在阳光下折射出闪亮的光。  
“别太得意，小伙子。”Thor在他身后不远处看护着，掬起一捧水洒在他脑袋上，“那是件很需要体力，同时也很危险的事。”  
“你在耍赖，Thor哥哥。你说等到了湖的那一边，王子和武士就可以开始新的探险了，”Loki游近了一点儿，仰面躺着划水，伸出脚丫去偷袭Thor。  
他们要做的事情太多了，关于王子和武士的探险故事已经许久没有进展。  
“我从不耍赖，不过——”Thor一把抓住Loki的脚丫，把他拖到身边呵痒，“要想和我去湖的对岸探险，小伙子，你还得再长得强壮一点。”  
Loki咯咯笑起来，扑腾出巨大的水花。

原来生活是可以这么美好的。  
Loki看着Thor的侧脸，他正在书桌前给他讲述一个基础的天文学问题，太阳系的行星轨道在他笔下一点点的勾画出来，连白纸和铅线都跟着变得神奇，仿佛宇宙就在身边铺开来，平白生出无限可能。  
“嘿，别走神儿呀小伙子。”Thor拿铅笔敲敲他的头，轻快的像啄木鸟亲吻树干。  
“我听着呢，”Loki眨巴眨巴眼，嘟囔道：“水星、金星、地球、火星、木星、土星、天王星、海王星，你说的话我连半个字都没漏掉过。”  
“那很好，”Thor放下铅笔，从书桌下拎出自己背来的那个沉甸甸的书包放在桌上：“呐，这是你的阅读功课，我下次来的时候要检察。”  
Loki掂起脚探头看了眼，皱起眉头：“你下周不来看我了？你要离开了吗？”  
Thor愣了下，旋即明白Loki已经从书的厚度判断了下次访问的间隔期。

“我要和几个朋友开车去黄石公园，很久以前就约好了的。”Thor轻声跟他解释。  
“我可以去吗？”Loki马上问。  
“恐怕不行，”Thor把声音放的更轻了，“我们路上要轮流驾驶，到了那还得露营，会很辛苦，另外，徒步线路会经过一些相当崎岖的路段，对小孩子来说不安全。”  
“你说过的，我是小伙子，不是小孩子了。”Loki低下头，声音听起来闷闷的。  
“那只是种表述方式，”Thor笑着拍拍他的头，“和我们比起来，你依旧是个小孩子呀。”

“我不喜欢，”Loki把书包推倒在桌上，咚咚咚的跑开了，“我不喜欢你拿一堆书来搪塞我。”  
咔嗒一声柜门关闭的声音，他又躲进了自己的“安全屋”里去。  
“嘿”，Thor蹲到衣橱外敲敲门，“这可不是搪塞，我不过是希望我离开的时候你不那么无聊。”  
“那还不是一个意思！”Loki喊。

“Loki，”Thor又轻轻敲了敲衣橱门，耐着性子解释，“你说自己是大孩子了，那就应该理智的讨论这个问题。我有自己的生活，这次旅行是我很久之前就跟朋友约好的，是我应该遵守的承诺，也是件会给我带来很多快乐、很多美好回忆的事。”  
“那你就去啊！干嘛还管我！”Loki狠狠的砸了下衣橱壁。  
“Loki，别不懂事，你这样我很难受的。”Thor扶着衣橱门叹息。  
“难受你就走啊，干嘛还在这跟我啰嗦！”被轻视抛弃的感觉化成了激荡的怒气，Loki浑身上下都发起冷来。

衣橱外安静了，Loki听到踏踏踏的声音，是Thor的脚步擦过地面。  
“我不想和你争吵，Loki。”伴随着关门声，Thor的脚步声远了。

Loki听到了尖叫声，一开始是遥远的，像是从远处的某个空间传来，慢慢变得接近又刺耳。高频的尖叫声像风一样灌进来，在他的头顶上盘旋成一个看不见的漩涡。  
是有什么在牵引着那漩涡的，那东西在他身体里面，密实、黑暗、强大，无迹可寻。  
就像是黑洞，光线无法照出它的位置，却真实的存在着。  
衣橱发出叮叮咣咣的声响，渐渐和尖叫声合在一处，Loki身后的衣橱壁越来越厉害的摇晃起来，发出令人不安的吱呀声。

“停下！”Loki大喊。  
“快停下！”他捏紧拳头发出嘶吼，眼睛里几乎挣出血丝来。  
“我让你停下！”Loki拼命砸着衣橱门，想要挣脱出去。

“天呐，Loki！Loki！”  
衣橱门被谁拽开了，Loki向前摔了出去。  
“Loki，Loki！”Thor跪在门前，一把扶住摔出来的Loki，拦住他疯狂抓挠的双手，“我在这，我在这。”

Loki终于安静下来，他揉了揉被泪水模糊的双眼，眼神聚焦在Thor脸上。  
“Thor哥哥，”Loki一头扑进Thor怀里，颤抖的手臂圈住他的脖子，“有人在尖叫，有人在衣橱外面，我好怕，我好害怕。”  
Thor下意识抱住他，一句话也说不出。冷汗沿着他的后背渗出来，把T恤打的透湿。他更紧的搂住Loki，却比他抖得更厉害。  
Thor抚摸着Loki被汗水打湿的头发，满怀忧虑的抬起头，正对上Mariana修女和几个孩子苍白的脸。

房间里根本没有任何人，是Loki的尖叫声把大家引了过来。

“妈妈，他怎么样？”MRI检查室的门开了，Thor一个箭步冲到Frigga面前。  
“别着急，Thor。” Frigga拍拍儿子的肩膀，冲他身后的Mariana修女点点头，“修女，您算是Loki的法定监护人，对吗？”  
Mariana修女站起身，“是的。”  
“我们去办公室谈。” Frigga压低声音嘱咐。  
“我也去。”Thor快步跟了上去。  
“你是精神科医生的儿子，这不代表你有特权。”Frigga冲儿子板起脸。  
“没关系，”Mariana修女阻止Thor即将出口的反驳，抢先道：“Thor是帮助Loki的注册志愿者，可以跟来的。”  
“别乱插嘴。”Frigga正色叮嘱儿子。

“MRI没有发现器质性病变，脑电图也没有看到异常脑电波，”Frigga从电脑上调出Loki的检查结果，继续道，“也就是说，Loki的症状肯定不是由身体的疾病引起的。”  
“那现在还不知道原因是吗？”修女问。  
“是的，有可能只是小孩子的情绪失控，但是有没有更严重的问题还需要长期观察。”  
“最差的情况会是怎样的？”Thor忽然插话。  
Frigga犹豫了一会儿，还是决定诚实开口。  
“有些精神分裂症的早期也会有这样的表现，第二人格在外界刺激的情况下取代第一人格”。

精神分裂症。  
Thor记得自己在妈妈的书房里看到过相关的书籍，那不是一种容易治愈的疾病。  
他从检查室的玻璃窗看过去，Loki还穿着白色的罩衫坐在检查床上，瘦小的身躯包裹在棉布罩衫里，显得格外单薄，两只脚踝从口袋一样的袍摆伸出来，在空气中嶙峋的悬着。  
他斜对着Thor的方向坐着，垂着头，看不见脸上的表情。

Thor着急的搓手，过了一会儿，一个护士拉着换好衣服的Loki出来了，Thor跑过去拉起他的手，急急问：“你怎么样？冷不冷？有没有不舒服？”  
Loki抬头看他一眼，温顺的摇摇头.：“没事，Thor哥哥。”

医院大楼外，Frigga已经帮他们叫来一辆出租车。Mariana修女拉开车门，冲Loki招招手:“来吧Loki，天要黑了，我们回家。”  
她看了一眼Thor和Loki交握的手，柔声道：“Thor哥哥和Frigga医生也要回家了，他明天再来看你。”   
Loki松开Thor的手，沉默着钻进了车里。  
很快，他又从车窗探出头来，小声说：“Frigga医生再见，Thor哥哥再见。”

Thor拨弄着盘子里的食物，觉得毫无胃口。  
他也被白天的事情吓到了，Loki毫无征兆的发作，歇斯底里的尖叫，砸向衣橱的双手都泛了红。  
可Loki看起来对这一切毫无意识。

Thor本来寄希望于自己的家庭能领养Loki的，他跟爸爸妈妈讲过不少Loki的事，也带他到家里来过，Frigga和Odin都对他留下了不错的印象。  
虽说收养一个大孩子是件颇为麻烦的事，但自己的家庭一向开明民主，财力和精力方面也足以应付。  
可惜，Loki现在出现了不好的征兆，Thor从妈妈的表情就能看出自己的想法再没可能。

虽然Loki在孤儿院里和孩子们相处的还可以，但Thor知道那都是因为自己和Mariana修女的要求。Loki本身是个太过敏感聪慧的孩子，并不适合孤儿院的群居生活。  
Thor皱起了眉头。  
他忽然意识到，今天的Loki特别反常。他那么自觉的挥手说再见，根本不像他往常的样子。  
Loki粘他粘的很，拉着他的手不放开才是他常有的样子。

Thor放下刀叉站起来，“我得去趟约顿孤儿院。”  
Odin扫了眼窗外，瞪他一眼：“小伙子，天都黑了，别发神经”。  
Frigga也冲Thor摇摇头：“是啊，有什么事明天再去也来得及。”  
Thor擦擦嘴，跑到门厅抓起外套：“不行，Loki不太对头，我得去看看他。” 

Odin拍了下桌子，“那里有专门的工作人员，你没去当志愿者之前人家孤儿院也运转的好得很！”   
Frigga也站起来，“Thor，我们今天讨论过Loki的问题了。你很快就要去上大学，从情感上讲，你们都应该逐步做好分离的准备。听话，别让爸爸妈妈担心。”

Thor咬着嘴唇，一动不动，过了一会儿，他抬起头来，倔强的望着Frigga和Odin：“爸爸妈妈，我最早选择做志愿者的时候你们是不是说过为我感到骄傲？在我选择普林斯顿社会系（注释1）的时候，你们是不是说愿意看到我为社会改变做些什么？那你们告诉我，此时此刻，我放心不下我帮助的孤儿又错在了哪里？所谓的关怀弱小是只需要做在明面上的吗？还是这种关怀在给自己生活造成不便的时候就要停止？”

餐厅猛地安静下来，只剩墙上的钟表发出啼咔啼咔的声音。  
Odin和Frigga对看了一眼。Frigga叹了口气：“牵涉到自己孩子的时候，父母总是自私的，这是无法改变的本能，但是——”她走到客厅找出自己的提包，继续道，“没有哪个父母能因为孩子的正直善良而责怪他。”  
她掏出车钥匙丢给Thor：“天黑了，开我的车去方便些，记得路上注意安全，到了打电话回来。”  
Thor接住钥匙，飞快的跑过来吻了Frigga的脸颊。

“开慢点，撞坏了车我就扣你生活费。”Odin依旧板着脸，语气却柔和下来，“时间晚了就别急着回来，明早我送你妈妈上班。”  
“谢谢爸爸！”Thor笑着跑出大门。

“听说以前就有个孩子疯掉了，杀了好多人。”隔壁的隔间里传来哗哗的水声，一个大男孩的声音模糊的传出来。  
“得了，说不定又是你在哪看的鬼故事啦。”另一个孩子反驳他，听声音是在个远一点的隔间里。  
“是真的，网上还有旧报纸呢。听说那个怪胎在孤儿院的时候就不太合群儿，可是在大人面前总是表现的可乖啦。后来她被领养了，把她养父母都烧死啦（注释2）。”大男孩说的言之凿凿。  
“你可别吓我，”小一点的孩子声音都颤抖了，“修女说Loki只是有些不舒服。”  
“反正我不相信，他那叫声可吓死我了。”水声停了下来，大孩子踢踏着拖鞋走出隔间，“上午你没看见Thor哥哥的表情吗？连他都吓坏了。”  
“等等我啦。”小一点儿的孩子也踩着水声跟了出去。

果然是这样的……  
Loki手中的毛巾掉在地上，捂着嘴巴的手也无力的垂了下来。  
自己就是个怪胎，一个不知道什么时候就会发疯失控的怪胎。没有人会接近自己了，甚至连Thor哥哥都不愿意。  
透骨的凉意从他身体里渗出来，很快把身体上的水珠凝成了霜。脚下的水渍迅速冰冻起来，结成了粗糙的冰面。  
仿佛全身的力气都被那种冰冷的感觉耗尽了，Loki摇晃了几下，摔到在地。

不知道过了多久，他听到一个熟悉的声音在叫：“天呐，Loki。”  
一个高大的身影跪下来，把他笼罩在人型的阴影里，宽大的浴巾铺开来，把他密密的包裹住。Loki被一双结实的手臂抱起来，陷进个温暖的怀抱里。  
“Thor哥哥是你吗？”走廊的灯摇晃着，逆光的人影显得模糊又绚丽。  
“是我，Loki，”抱着他的怀抱又紧了一点儿，“别担心，我在的。”

浴巾被拿开了，干燥的身体依旧冰凉。Loki被放进柔软的棉布床单里，陷进一片单调的白色。  
“Thor哥哥，”Loki抓住那个抱着他的手臂，“你别走。”  
“我不走。”一个温暖的身体在他旁边躺下来，把小床上的空间压缩到一个极其狭窄的范围。

那狭小的空间像母亲的子宫一样安全。  
Loki蜷缩进去，冰凉的四肢和躯体都舒适的贴到热源上，他迷迷糊糊的闭上眼睛呢喃：“哥哥你别怕，我不是怪物。”  
温暖的唇瓣贴在他的额头上，落下一个干燥的吻，“我知道，小傻瓜。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：《林中小屋》里大麻小哥是这样介绍海总扮演的角色的：“他可是社会学专业，拿全额奖学金。”开篇也有该角色非常自如的给女主评述推荐n本专业书的镜头。学霸呀，厉害了我的锤锤。  
> 电影里没有提他大学的名字，为什么本文设定在普林斯顿呢？因为普林斯顿的社会系好呗。  
> 注释2：这里说的第一个疯掉的孩子就是Esther，《孤儿怨》里有提到她在美国的一对养父母被烧死的情节。


	4. I Love to Watch the Moonlight

“Thor哥哥，  
我这周见到Frigga阿姨了——别担心，我没有再出现抓狂或者失忆，我们只是一起坐了坐，聊了聊我的近况——你知道的，中学生活啊，还有要应付的压力什么的。我想我们算是完成了一次约会——一起吃晚饭，在公园散了步，她还开车送我回孤儿院了。  
那辆车你开过一次是不是？不得不说，还是阿姨开起来比较好看。  
学校里的同学对我还不错，我申请了加入橄榄球队，不过很可惜，体能测试没能达标……”  
Loki停止打字，揉了揉酸痛的右胳膊。他撸起有些宽大的毛衣袖子，胳膊上的淤青露了出来。  
那是上周跟橄榄球队大个子动手的结果，还有块更严重的伤在肚子上。  
“嘿，Laufeyson，你要去哪？”，Loki埋头收拾自己参加入队选拔的东西，没有应声。  
“又回你们那个怪胎孤儿院去吗？找你的修女妈妈要个爱的抱抱？——哦，妈妈，我没能入选……”大个子做出夸张的哭泣表情，几个男孩子附和着笑起来。

那不是他第一次被嘲笑了，那句嘲讽也算不上最难听的，Loki自己回想起来，也不知道为什么会失控。  
或许是替Thor生气吧，他当橄榄球队长的时候，这种货色是绝对没机会在队里大呼小叫的。   
Loki那天下手重极了，那个体重是他两倍的孩子很快就喷出鼻血来。Loki只觉得说不出的兴奋，好像他身体里有只嗜血的怪兽似的，咆哮着渴求那种杀戮撕裂的感觉。如果不是另外的几个孩子冲上来拉开他们，Loki不知道自己会不会把那个孩子打出个好歹。  
进橄榄球队是彻底没戏了，但Loki很高兴看到大个子躲着自己走的样子。

“你上周发来的电子书我已经看完了，说真的，你不觉得像《乌有乡》/Neverwhere这种探险童话一样的东西已经不太适合我了么？还是你上初中的时候就爱看这个？Anyway，我把读书报告附在附件里了，你看我的写作文法是不是又有进步？  
顺便告诉你，我像疯了似的又长高了一大截，等你回来一定会认不出我的。”  
Loki摸了摸下巴，瞟了一眼书桌上打了一串叉叉的台历，距离Thor的圣诞假期只剩21天了。他露出个甜甜的微笑，在邮件上敲下最后一行字。  
“万分想念你的，Loki。”  
鼠标移到发送键边上闪烁了几下，Loki眨巴眨巴眼睛，托着腮自言自语“是不是太热烈了？”他犹豫了几秒，还是把“万分”删掉了。  
伴随着“咻”的一声，邮件变作个小小的信封消失在屏幕上。

“随便你怎么说Fandral，反正今年圣诞假期我还是要回家过的。”Thor动了动身子，换了个更舒服的姿势靠在沙发上。  
“得了得了，我早就该想到你会回去看你爸你妈你儿子的，我还是和我的宝贝过二人世界去吧。”Fandral在电话另一头鄙夷的说到。  
Fandral在大学里交了新女朋友，俩人正打得火热，姑娘邀请他假期一起去滑雪旅行，Fandral试图招呼几个伙伴一同前往好分摊租车费用。  
“嘿，”Fandral又贼兮兮的问，“你有没有在普林斯顿钓到漂亮妹子啊，健美先生？”  
“我们这种小地方，哪里能和你歌舞升平的芝加哥比啊，情圣！”Thor呛他一句，听到Fandral在对面得意的笑起来。

Thor的感情生活当然不是一片空白。实际上，他这样的阳光型帅哥在普林斯顿颇受姑娘们的欢迎，他甚至还收到过几个男生或明或暗的示好。就在几天前的舞会上，还有个生物系的漂亮姑娘给他留了电话号码。  
Jules，Thor记得她叫这个名字（注释1）。  
Thor挂了Fandral的电话，从抽屉里摸出Jules塞给他的小卡片来，他把那个电话号码录在手机上，寻思着应该哪天给人家姑娘发条短信打声招呼。  
手机在他手里震动了几下，一条新提示跳出来，Thor随手点开，看到一封来自“小家伙”的新邮件。  
写邮件这事是Thor的主意，他和Loki本来也可以通过电话什么的保持联系，但Loki上中学了，作息时间变得比以前规律，Thor自己在大学里有了更多的功课和课余活动，作息反而混乱起来。与其要求对方专门在生活里安排出通电话的时间，还不如这样通信来的自由。另外，Thor也想用这种方法监督Loki的学习，通信以来Loki书信水平的进步相当令他满意。

“亲爱的Loki，  
……  
我完全无法反驳你对我妈妈和她那辆可爱小汽车的点评——但是你别忘了，儿子遗传母亲相貌这件事是最常见的遗传现象，所以——感谢你对我的夸奖。  
Neverwhere的书评写的不错，我想，用不了多久我就不需要再帮你修正任何文法错误了。既然你觉得上次的书目简单了，这次咱们就来点儿硬科学风格的吧，一本What If请王子殿下过目。”  
Thor扫了眼电脑右下角的日期，微微笑了下，还有18天，他就能敲着小家伙的脑袋教训他了。他愉快的在邮件上敲下最后一行字，  
“PS：就算你长出爪子和鳞片，我也还是会一眼就认出你的。很快见，小家伙。”

这里太小了。  
Thor倚在墙边，打量着自己熟悉的中学校门。他曾经无数次和Fandral相互追打着跑出校门，今天才第一次意识到这间校门是这样窄小。  
或许是因为自己长大了，见过了更广阔的世界。  
下课铃声响了，孩子们像出笼的鸟儿一样飞了出来，叽叽喳喳的雀跃着，填满了半个街区。  
一群穿着短裙的女孩在Thor身边走过，不知是谁冲他吹了个口哨。Thor注意到其中有几个姑娘化了淡妆，鲜活的唇瓣映衬着裹在丝袜里的小腿，给冬日的街道填进了颜色。  
总是这样的，年幼的用力追逐成熟丰硕的美丽，长大了又怀念青春本身即是无敌。  
Thor笑着摇摇头，嘲笑自己居然已经开始发出这种成年人的感叹。

他转回头，看到Loki从校园里走了出来。  
小家伙没有长出爪子和鳞片，他只是像凭空踩了个高跷似的，猛地蹿高到了自己肩头的水平。  
Loki穿着件轻薄的棉服，两只手都插在裤兜里。他埋着头往外走，一头黑发被寒风吹的飞了起来。  
Thor觉得Loki的五官似乎变了一点儿，又说不出来到底是哪里不一样了，就像是有人给柔和的丝线加了筋骨，他的瓷娃娃不知怎么就长出了几分棱角分明的味道。  
Thor往主路上迈了一步，轻轻喊了声，“嘿，小家伙。”

Loki抬起头，之前似乎被冻僵的小脸儿一下鲜活了，他笑出声，大步冲着Thor的方向跑过来。  
他们之间不过相隔几十步的距离，Loki冲过来的时间也不过几秒，Thor却觉得世界在那几秒时间里，慢成了一部定格动画。  
就像一切都忽然停下来了，许他捕捉那一刻的风，仰望那一秒的云，许他耸一耸鼻子，细细闻清楚围墙上青藤凋谢的味道。  
Thor几乎能描述出那一刻那一幕中一切细节，却唯独不能描述向他跑来的Loki。  
Loki化成了一千朵太阳，明亮美好的让他无法直视。

Thor眯着眼抬起了手臂，他以为Loki一定会扑过来的，像以前那样跳起来，重重的扑到自己怀里。  
但Loki却猛地停了下来，他踟躇着，像个初见生人的小孩子一般，张着嘴说不出话来。  
“臭小子！”Thor一把搂上他肩膀，把Loki的小脑袋瓜拽到自己怀里，“长大了哈？连哥哥都不喊了哈？”  
Loki立刻被他“蹂躏”的叫起来，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发连连告饶：“哥哥，哥哥——啊呀，耳朵要掉了。”

笑笑闹闹的跑出好几十米，Loki才从Thor怀里钻出来，他理了理自己的头发，喘着大气问：“你不是说大后天才回来？”  
Thor偏着头，露出个得意洋洋的微笑：“骗你的呀，就是打算这样忽然出现在你面前，吓你一大跳。”  
“走！”Thor又搭上Loki的肩膀，“带你去吃好东西。”

一切似乎又都回到了老样子，Thor时不时跑到孤儿院来，陪着放寒假的Loki读书、聊天、玩耍，他们有时候会带着孩子们一起出去游戏，更多的时候，两个人骑着单车，风一般的穿过原野，羊毛围巾在他们身后飘起来，笑声在寒风里凝出哈气。  
有些什么东西和以前不一样了，Thor发现Loki变得有点沉默，不再像以前那样总是亦步亦趋的跟着自己，仰着脸不停地喊“Thor哥哥。”更多时候他会微笑着，捧着脸颊听自己讲述大学里的各种新鲜事。  
大概是到青春期了吧，Thor想。  
“以后来找我吧，”Thor拍拍Loki的肩，“等我读研究生的时候，你正好来我们学校上大学。”  
“好呀。”Loki点点头，眯着眼睛笑起来。

圣诞前夜孤儿院的孩子们总会和修女们一起度过，所以Thor提前邀请Loki到家里来吃了午餐。下午回去前Thor递给Loki一个红色的盒子，说是和妈妈一起为他准备的圣诞礼物。  
“回去再拆开，”Frigga笑着嘱咐。  
Loki乖巧的点点头，把自己给她准备的礼物捧了出来。那是一枚简单的雪花型胸针，他用攒下的零花钱卖的。  
“谢谢你，小Loki！”Frigga给了Loki一个大大的拥抱，立刻把胸针别在了胸前。  
Thor把Loki送到路口，Loki才从背包里摸出个牛皮纸袋来。  
“圣诞快乐，Thor哥哥。”他把纸袋塞到Thor怀里，骑上单车飞快的离开了。  
“骑车小心点，”Thor追了两步，冲着Loki的背影喊了句。  
“知道啦。”Loki已经骑出好远了，声音顺着风软绵绵的飘回来。

Thor打开牛皮纸袋，发现那是一本红色的硬皮笔记本。他翻开来，只见第一页工整的写着Tales of Asgard.   
“那是个繁星璀璨的夜晚，一个男孩在夜色里偷偷爬起来，躲进衣橱里焦急的等待着。人们都以为他是个平凡的男孩，却不知道他的秘密身份。12点的钟声敲响了，衣橱里响起了沙沙沙的声音，像是有很多的动物同时在衣橱外攀爬，又像是有很多植物绕着衣橱开花……”  
Thor愣住了，Loki几乎是一字不差的把他当时的话语记了下来。Asgard的故事是他随口编的，只想着用它来哄一个闹别扭的小孩儿开心，后面的大部分情节都随着他们的行动任意生成，不过是些在林间湖畔嬉闹时随口讲的故事罢了。  
而Loki把它们写成了小书，工整的字迹落在干净的纸页上，流畅优美的语言记录着落难王子和他忠诚卫士的探险。  
Thor翻到字迹的最后一页，看到Loki写了小小的三个字母，TBC.  
他捧着笔记本站在街角，几乎没有力气移动，仿佛手上捧着的是一颗少年纯洁赤诚的心，无以回报亦无法放手。

Loki躺在床上，盯着窗外的雪花呆呆失神。  
楼下刚刚还是有些吵的，几个年少的孩子围在客厅的圣诞树旁，笑着闹着要等圣诞老人从烟囱丢礼物下来。  
Loki摸了摸身上的绿色毛衣，那是Frigga和Thor送给他的圣诞礼物。  
暖暖的毛衣密实柔软，仔细闻似乎还有Frigga惯用的香水味道。   
Loki没有关于母亲的记忆，他心想这大概就是妈妈的感觉吧。

Loki叹了口气，他知道自己没资格要求太多，但Thor哥哥去年是单独送他圣诞礼物的。  
一本精装的《弗兰肯斯坦》，扉页上写着，“你说相互陪伴，这世界就会更好。谢谢你陪伴我，小家伙。”他用干净的书皮纸把它包起来，一直珍藏着。  
或许今年Thor哥哥太忙了，毕竟他在大学里有了全新的生活，他的橄榄球队，他的摩托竞技社，他的社会工作小组，还有那个打过电话来的，叫Jules的女孩儿。  
“开学见。”Loki记得Thor哥哥冲着电话的另一端这样说。“开学见！”女孩儿明快的笑声隔着听筒传了过来。  
他们会在普林斯顿美丽的校园里一起度过一个又一个学期，或许很快就会坠入爱河。

窗外的雪下的更大了，雪花飘飘洒洒飞舞在皎洁的月光里，像跳着舞的梦。  
Loki往后缩了缩，躲开了窗外的月光。  
他想起自己读过的一个故事，说是有一位日本作家，别人叫他把I love you.译成日文，他想了许久，说应该译作‘今夜，月色真美’。（注释2）  
Loki不懂日语，当时只觉得这些东方人拿腔作调真是奇怪。此刻他看着窗外月色，忽然间明白了那句话里的深意。  
什么都想说，却什么都说不得。那些无法启齿的羞怯与甜蜜，它们像月光一样层层包裹着，一直剥到最后一层，藏着小心翼翼的爱恋。

“哒”一颗小石子打在窗户上，惊了Loki一跳，他支着身子坐起来，又一个石子砸在了窗台上。  
Loki凑到窗户边，只看到大雪里隐约有团模糊的东西。他捏着袖子擦了擦玻璃，看到那是个在雪地里来回蹦哒的人影。  
Thor在楼下跳着脚，正仰着脸朝他挥手。  
快下来！Thor冲他比划着。  
Loki跳下床，抓起衣服三两下套好，拎着鞋子蹑手蹑脚出了门。

跑出门厅，Thor已经等在那了，他冲他伸出手，笑到：“王子殿下，我又来接你了。”  
Loki把手交到Thor手心，一下跳进雪地里：“我们去哪？”  
“Asgard。”  
Thor笑着喊出这个名字，拉着Loki在雪地上奔跑起来。  
雪花落在脸上，轻薄如絮，积雪踩在脚下，漾起绵砂糖般的甜蜜。明亮的月光在他们指间摇晃着，扫过白雪覆盖的树丛。他们打了几下滑，终于在湖边停了下来。  
连日的降温让湖面全部结冰，雪花继续飘落着，遮盖了溜冰的人群留下的白色痕迹。Thor踏上冰面，勾了块碎冰踩在脚下，转头看看Loki，问到，“要出发吗，殿下？”  
“当然，武士。”Loki也踩了块冰，跟着Thor跨上了冰面。  
他们走的并不快，像初学滑冰的孩子那样，一脚踩着冰向前滑，另一只脚蹬向冰面提供动力。

是Thor先摇晃的，Loki试图伸手去拉他，也跟着向冰面扑去，他们抓着彼此想要站稳，却双双摔了下去，滚出好一截儿才停下，薄薄的积雪飞扬起来，轻飘飘的落在他们身上。  
“我想，我们这算是触地得分了？”Loki摔在Thor身上，忽然笑起来。  
“不，”Thor摇摇头，“我算是触地得分。”  
他抬手拧了下Loki的脸，露出个狭促的笑容：“而你是我得分时抱着的橄榄球。”   
“你说谁是球？”，Loki支起身子去呵Thor的痒，大叫着，“你说谁是球？”  
“你呀，你呀，”Thor灵活的躲闪着，大笑着伸手反击。Loki很快败下阵来，喘着粗气被他摁在冰面上求饶。

“我很开心，Thor哥哥，”Loki的气息平复下来，轻轻揪着Thor的围巾穗子。他的眼睛圆睁着，落满了皎皎月光。  
“我也是，”Thor微笑着拍拍他手背，轻轻吻了下Loki的额头。  
“今晚的月色很美……”Loki的眼帘垂了下去，脸颊上飞起抹淡淡的红晕，一片雪花晃晃悠悠的飘下来，落在他长长的睫毛上。  
“什么？”Thor没听清他的声音，又低头凑近了点。  
温暖又熟悉的气息包裹着Loki，那是他从小到大最为熟悉的依恋，Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏着，心脏跳的砰砰作响。  
我喜欢你，他在心里默默说，扬起脸轻轻吻上了Thor的嘴唇。

最初的感觉是柔软的，像彩虹棉花糖一般的触感。Loki下意识的抓紧Thor胸前的衣领，感觉对方像是冰冻一般僵住了。  
Loki小心翼翼的伸出舌头，试探着舔了一下Thor的嘴唇，那是一种没有办法描述的炙热和甜蜜，像是被火山炙烤的蜜糖。  
世界安静的像是被封住了的水晶球，只有雪花在围绕着他们飞舞。

天啊，Thor猛地睁开眼睛，从排山倒海一样的眩晕里清醒过来。  
他还是个孩子啊，Thor一下支起身子，和Loki拉开了距离。

Loki呆住了，瞪着迷离的大眼睛怔怔的望着他。  
“这不行，”Thor结结巴巴的解释，“小家伙，你还不明白。”  
“我对你……”水汽在Loki的眼睛里积聚起来，让Thor越发手足无措，“我对你不是那种想法……”  
“那是不对的，我的小Loki。”Thor试图伸手安抚Loki，被他一把推开了。

“别碰我。”Loki向后躲了一下，挣扎着站起来。  
“你听我说……”Thor也跟着站起身，冲Loki伸出手，“你听我说Loki，你还太小了，分不清——”  
“分不清什么？！”Loki大喊着打断Thor，大颗大颗的泪珠从他眼睛里滚出来，在滚下脸庞之前就结成了冰。  
湖面上的风忽然大了起来，雪花被卷的漫天飞舞，湖边树桠上的积雪被吹过来，打着旋儿砸在冰面上。  
“Loki，”Thor四下看着，露出担忧的表情，他再次试图靠近Loki，“你听我说，风雪变大了，这儿不安全，来，跟我回去。”  
“我分的很清楚！”Loki捏着拳头冲Thor咆哮，显然还沉浸在方才的对话中，“我知道我是什么——孤儿、穷人、没人喜欢的丑孩子、一个精神不正常的怪胎！”  
“Loki!”Thor试图打断他，却被气流推的更远了，越来越强劲的风雪绕着Loki旋转着，碎冰渣像坚硬的石子一样砸在Thor身上。  
“我早该知道你不会喜欢我，宠物总是小的时候比较可爱些，是不是？！这个成年男孩的身体让你恶心是不是？！！”Loki歇斯底里的控诉着，全然没有注意到自己的皮肤已经开始翻起鳞片，露出可怖的冻伤一般的蓝色。  
“Loki，别害怕。”Thor已经完全听不见Loki的声音，他被密集的冰雪裹挟着，脸上划出一道又一道血痕。他举起手臂护着脸颊，艰难的顶着风雪向记忆中Loki的位置前进。  
“Loki别怕，我来找你了。”Thor拼劲全力高喊着，声音很快被狂风掩盖过去。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：《林中小屋》里锤哥那个角色的女朋友就叫Jules，电影里说她是个医学预科生。美国大学的本科阶段没有医学专业，医学预科（pre-med）算是本科阶段为有志于读医学院的学生所设置的一个“方向”，所以本文设定Jules是读生物系的。  
> 另外，在《林中小屋》里，妹子又是跳艳舞又是搔首弄姿的，表现相对奔放，但电影里后来有解释说是因为控制怪物那群人在她染发剂里下药的缘故。妹子读医预科，又有锤哥那个学霸男朋友和女主那种宅女闺蜜，想来也是个蛮正常的大学生。  
> 注释2：估计大家都知道，那位日本作家是夏目漱石。“所谓讨人喜欢，是一种能击败强大对手的柔软武器。”先生你是在说基妹吗？


	5. I，Being Young and Foolish

“Loki——”  
Thor在冰面上艰难的爬行着，喊声被狂风吹散。  
他几乎不能呼吸了，四肢寒冷的近乎僵直。Thor抹了把脸上的雪渣，发现手背上满是血，脸上一大片细碎的小伤口被扯得裂开了，又渗出血水来。

暴风雪终于减弱了，雪花悬停在湖面上，团成迷雾状的混沌，一个高大的影子从风暴的中心慢慢浮现，大步走了出来。  
Thor挣扎着爬起，几乎被眼前的情景吓得再次摔倒在地。

那是一只巨大的怪物，浑身覆盖着蓝色的粗糙皮肤，很多像裂纹一样的疤痕蜿蜒着盘踞在他身上，形成诡异的纹路。  
怪物的眼睛是猩红色的，如一汪血水淹没了黑色的瞳仁。

Thor踉跄后退了几步，觉得眼前的场景简直违背他了解的一切科学常识——这怪物从哪儿来的？它是不是一直生存在湖底，像尼斯湖水怪一样？  
“Loki呢？Loki你在哪儿？”Thor颤抖着，大声呼喊Loki的名字。

怪物发出一声意味不明的咆哮，忽然大步向他跑过来。它沉重的步伐踏在冰面上，激起一波又一波的震动。  
Thor下意识的开始转头奔逃，一边跑一边高喊：“Loki，快跑！不管你在哪儿躲着，快离开这儿！”  
脚下一个踉跄，Thor重重的摔倒在地，他来不及起身，就被怪物一把拎起来，脸朝上摁在了地上。

血红的眼睛打量着他，像烧得通红的火焰。  
Thor奋力反抗着，拳头落在怪物坚硬的皮肤上如同以卵击石。  
怪物的手掌紧紧掐着他的脖子，尖利的冰刃在指尖生了出来，刺破了Thor的皮肤。

“你！”怪物嗓子里发出模糊的咕隆声，“我以为你不一样！”。  
尖利的冰刀刺破了Thor的肩膀，他立刻痛的挛缩起来。  
Thor无暇顾及怪物的咆哮，他痛的大叫，伸手抓住肩头的冰刃，奋力嘶喊着：“Loki，Loki你快逃啊！”

怪物贴了过来，Thor看到它猩红的眼睛泛着湿乎乎的涟漪，像包着一汪血泪。  
它把冰刀从Thor肩头抽出来，表情扭曲的像是那刀子扎在自己身上一样。  
“Loki死了，”它吼道，“他被我吃掉了。”

Thor大叫一声“不”，开始疯了一样的挣扎，鲜血从肩头伤口汩汩的涌出来，很快染红了周围的冰面。他抓挠着怪物的皮肤，不管不顾的踢打它，恨不得把它碎尸万段。  
怪物把他牢牢摁住，将匕首一样锋利的冰刃高高举了起来……

“不——”Thor尖叫着，猛地从床上坐起来。  
“Thor、Thor，你还好吧！？”一双有力的手扶着他的肩膀，轻轻摇晃着他。  
Thor睁开眼睛，视线渐渐清晰起来……他床边坐着他的舍友Holden，正一脸焦灼的望着他。  
这个棕皮肤的大男孩从州立大学转学过来不久，是橄榄球队颇受欢迎的新任接球手。Thor和他相处得很好，之前的舍友出国交换后便主动邀请他住进了自己宿舍。

“做噩梦了？” Holden起身倒了杯水，笑着给Thor递过来，“我以为我们的双料四分卫Thor先生是勇敢无敌的代称，不会被噩梦这种小把戏吓到呢。”  
“老毛病了，”Thor摇摇头，端起水喝了口，“这都算是比较好的状态呢。”

“你看起来有点糟糕，伙计。” Holden拍拍Thor的肩，发现他的T恤已经被冷汗浸透了。  
他抓起个毯子递给Thor，轻声道：“我虽然还没拿到心理医生的执照，但还算个不错的倾听者，如果你愿意，可以跟我说说。”  
“也不是什么秘密”，Thor捧着杯子，苦笑了下，“Jules、Dana和Marty他们都多少知道些，只不过大家顾及我的感受，不怎么提起罢了。”  
Thor紧了紧身上的毯子，继续道，“我高中和本科的时候在一家孤儿院做志愿者，曾经照顾过一个小孩子很长时间，他——”  
Thor停顿了下，失神的笑了笑，“Loki就像我的小弟弟，跟我特别亲，每次我放假回家，他都跟个小尾巴似的粘着我。”  
Thor的声音沉下去，“大二那年圣诞我和他一起去孤儿院附近的冰湖上溜冰，结果遇上了突发的暴风雪，湖面的冰层也裂开了。”  
“天啊！”Holden忍不住叫出声。  
“搜救人员后来在湖边的树林里找到了我，大量失血，肩部外伤，严重冻伤……我在医院的监护室昏迷了好些天。”  
“Loki呢？” Holden小心翼翼的问。  
“他失踪了……”Thor垂下头，“搜救队把整个湖泊和方圆几公里翻了个底朝天都没能找到他。他就像是凭空蒸发的水汽那样——poof一声，就在我的生命里消失了。”

“我很抱歉，Thor。”  
“你知道吗？”Thor扬起脸，抹了抹眼角，“我有时候会梦见他站在一个上了锁的透明箱子里，还是瘦瘦小小的少年模样，也不说话，就那么哀哀的看着我。有时候……我会梦见一只巨大的蓝色怪物，瞪着血红的眼睛冲我龇起獠牙，告诉我它把Loki吃掉了。”  
“记忆会跟我们开玩笑的，” Holden再次拍拍Thor肩膀，“人们有时会把不想揭开的回忆具化为某种形象，投射自己的恐惧和创伤。”  
“我知道，”Thor冲他露出个感激的笑，“我妈妈没少跟我分析这个，她简直是恨不得把最好的心理专家精神科医生都找来，生怕我过不了这一关。”  
“他们都说得脱离能唤起创伤记忆的环境”，Thor笑了笑，无奈地摇摇头，“我们就为这事儿搬去了另一个城市，我爸把他经营了半辈子的事业都丢下了。”  
“瞧，你有最好的父母和一个幸福到令人嫉妒的家庭，” Holden捶了下Thor的肩膀，笑道，“可别让悲伤把你拽到生活的阴暗面去。”  
“我明白的，”Thor也轻快的回了他一下，“我这不一直都过的挺好的吗？”

“差点忘了吐槽，” Holden躺回床上，又戏谑的瞟了Thor一眼，“你这家伙还有个令人嫉妒的女朋友呢。”  
“拜托，”Thor把杯子放在一边，“我知道你是想变相提醒我别忘了下周介绍Dana给你认识，放心吧，Jules和我都商量好了。”  
“无比期待，万分感谢！”Holden关灭顶灯，道了句“晚安。”  
“晚安。”Thor也翻个身闭上了眼睛。

夜色中万籁俱静，无边的黑暗里，他又看到了那个透明箱子，孤独的悬挂在一片黑色虚空之中，小Loki瞪着湿漉漉的大眼睛，茕茕的立在箱子正中望着他。  
Thor把脸埋进枕头里，无声的流下泪来。 

“又想他了？”Lin敲了敲Loki的箱子，冲它招了招手。  
Loki没有睁眼，应到，“刚杀了人有点累，闭着眼休息会儿罢了。”  
Lin把箱子里的灯光调亮了点，发现Loki身上都是血迹。它上肢有块皮肤蹭破了，翻起个不小的血口子。  
“要我帮你按下冲洗按钮吗？再来点抗菌喷雾。”  
Loki摇摇头，“谢谢，但是——等会吧，反正你等下回到操控室也能遥控做这些。”

Lin点点头，又敲敲玻璃，“16013，我来是通知你，他们打算把你调到另一个储存区去了。”  
“哪个？”Loki睁开眼望过来，“执行终极献祭任务那个区吗？”  
Lin递给它一个肯定的眼神，翻开手头的数据资料，“虽然你人形的时候给组织惹了不小的麻烦，但你回来的这几年一直表现很好，执行任务的情况也很稳定，所以上面决定把你调去执行献祭任务——那个区一年才启用一次，启用时也不一定会被祭祀对象选到，你会过的比现在好。”  
Loki哼了声，“比我做的好的怪物有很多，这种关系上层命运的事为什么会选到我？原有的冰雪区怪物死掉了是不是？”

它对于整个机构的运作竟然已经知道的这么多了！  
Lin露出了一瞬惊讶的表情，旋即答到：“不错，去年我们在喜马拉雅山的献祭场损失了一只雪怪。”

“谢谢你告诉我，Lin。”Loki冲她眨了眨血红的眼睛，微微笑了下，“其实我们都知道，你完全没必要给我人类般的尊重的。”  
Lin动了动嘴唇，咕哝道：“你有一半是人类啊。”  
“不，我的姑娘，”Loki摇摇头，猛地站起来贴到了透明墙壁前面。它龇起獠牙，血迹斑斑的高大蓝色身躯在Lin身上投下巨大的阴影。  
Lin被吓了一跳，不由自主的后退了几步。  
Loki笑起来，又退了回去，“瞧，我是个怪物。”

Lin气的跺了下脚，沉着脸走开了，透明箱子里的光线再次暗下来。  
Loki仰起头，深深吸了口气，肌肤上的蓝色随着逐渐减慢的呼吸慢慢淡去，它的身形不断缩小，最终变成了一个瘦削白皙的青年男子。  
Loki将双手举到眼前打量着……鲜血在白色的肌肤上总是更加明显，闻起来也似乎格外腥腻。  
他可以用这幅人类的皮囊骗过世界上所有人，或许还会有很多傻子像Lin那样认为他长得很是惹人喜欢，但无论什么都不能改变这个事实——他是个怪物，一个与地底那只巨怪生死相关的怪物。

而Thor几乎死在他手上。

Loki想起那天的情景还是会后怕，如果冰面没有在那一刻因为承受不住自己的体重而崩裂的话，自己会不会一刀结束掉Thor的性命？  
是地心引力救了Thor吧，拉着自己和他一起沉到那冰冷黑暗的湖水中去。

Thor一直在失血，Loki可以闻到他身上的血腥味，它们飘在Thor身后织成一片丝丝缕缕的线团。  
人类的脆弱在那一刻显露无遗，Thor很快筋疲力尽，向着湖底坠下去。

在Loki意识到自己做了什么之前，它已经飞速的游过去，把Thor揽进了怀里。  
它想起Thor教自己游泳时也曾做过同样的事，那对于人类来说是个危险的姿势，惊慌失措的溺水者可能把熟练的救生员拖下地狱。  
Thor从没有把它置于溺水的危险中过，他总是笑着在附近划水，寸步不离的守护。

Loki内心的愤怒逐渐被悲伤和疑惑取代了——它和自己争吵着，试图谴责Thor的薄情。  
它很快发现那也无比困难——Thor只是不爱它，而那并不是Thor的错。

Loki搂紧Thor，奋力向着冰面游去，它像只蓝色的冲锋艇把水流推开，连同怨恨和嫉妒一起推到湖底去。  
它从没有像那一刻那般清醒过。  
四野沉沉，澄水清晖。它从冰水中探出头仰望月亮，看到自己身为怪物和人类的所有记忆和认知都在大脑中融合起来。

它早就认识他了。  
那个胖胖的小男孩穿着可笑的红色抓绒睡衣，蹑手蹑脚又笨拙的走过来，他怀里的食物都要抱不下了——那些食物和玩具几乎是他拥有的全世界，他却想把自己的所有都分享给那只孤单的、有点落寞的蓝色小怪物。

Loki爬上布满裂隙的冰面，像一只笨拙丑陋的昆虫一样仰着身子。它的双脚和一只手磨擦过冰面，缓慢而艰难的向着岸边靠近，另一只手蜷缩在胸前，压着Thor的伤口把他牢牢搂在怀里。  
Thor现在看起来那么小，苍白单薄的像一只被水浸透的破旧玩偶。

Loki终于摸到了湖边坚硬的土地，它先把Thor推到岸上，自己踏上岸之后马上把他抱起，向着孤儿院的方向跑起来。  
树林里有光亮闪烁，似乎有人发现了湖面的动静跑了过来。

Loki把Thor放在地上，覆盖着鳞片的粗大手掌抚摸过他湿漉漉的金发和毫无血色的脸颊。  
“对不起，我的Thor，我没想过会给你带来这样的痛苦”。

光线更近了，Loki站起身，转身向着反方向的树林跑去。  
它知道自己该往哪里去。  
它是一只怪物，为深埋地底的那只巨怪捕猎来换取寿命，它活在人类的传说和梦魇里，蛛丝马迹拼凑成父母吓唬孩子的恐怖故事。  
这世界上一切黑暗的角落、废弃的遗迹、腐朽的坟墓，都通向它的归属之地。  
那才是怪物应该永久居住的地方。  
至于Thor？不过是它的一场幻梦，一场痴心妄想。

Loki靠回墙角，再次闭上了眼睛……可，是谁说过呢？  
对于一种真实的爱情来说，对于一种真正的妒忌来说，哪儿还有比妄想和幻梦更真实的东西?（注释1） 

“你来选，Jules，这可是你进入医学院前的最后一个周末了。”Thor搂住女朋友的肩膀，把一叠旅行图册铺在她面前。  
“最后一个？”Jules在男友紧实的腰间拧了一把，嗔怪道：“你是说我进入医学院之后你就不再陪我过周末了是吗？”  
“我是以一个已经升入研究生院的学长身份来预警的，”Thor勾了下Jules的鼻子，笑道：“你升入医学院之后怕是没时间过周末了呢，狭促鬼”。  
Jules冲他做个鬼脸，转向自己的闺蜜Dana，“你说呢亲爱的？去海滨还是去山里？”  
Dana蹙眉想了想，“先考虑点实际问题——不管去哪儿，咱们都得带一大堆露营装备吧？要不一行五个人该怎么住呢？”  
“小屋……”Jules若有所思的扯了扯Thor的胳膊，“你是不是说过你表哥在什么Tillerman Road的湖边树林里买了一座度假小屋？”  
Thor嗯了声，“他上次在邮件里跟我说的，说是周围风景不错，但住处是个老房子，还没来得及装修呢。你想去那儿？”  
Jules兴奋的点点头，“对呀，湖水、森林、安静的小屋，一定会是个美妙的假期的。”她又指了指Dana：“听起来也很适合Dana和Holden的首次约会呢。”  
Thor沉默了一会儿，他并不想扫大家的兴，但湖水和森林几乎是一瞬间就唤起了他心底本能的悲伤。  
Jules察觉到Thor的犹豫，连忙改口：“当然，如果你不喜欢咱们也可以——”。  
“没有，”Thor搂住她，“我很喜欢。咱们就这么说定了，我到时候把我爸的房车开过来。”

Thor后来想，如果自己当时说句“不”就好了。  
那趟旅行一开始算是顺利的，除了加油时遇到的那个神神叨叨的老头有点扫兴以外。Thor还记得起老头难闻的口气，和他嚼了满口的槟榔，他话里句句带着刺，讽刺他们踏上的是个有去无回的单向旅程。  
穿越隧道的路程走的很顺利，他们比预想时间更早的到达了林中的小屋。  
小屋确实是有些旧，但还算的上干净。他们一行五人去湖边戏水，度过了一个疯狂又快乐的下午。  
夜晚也有个不错的开始，大家喝了不少酒，Jules喝得尤其醉，她和Marty叫嚷着要玩真心话大冒险，还被怂恿着和墙上一个狼头标本热吻了一番。

事后回想起来，Thor总会怪自己没有更早些发现Jules的异常。她平时不是那么轻浮的女孩儿，不可能在朋友们面前那样搔首弄姿的跳起艳舞。  
可他自己又干了什么呢？他从早上开车经过那条隧道后就不那么正常了。  
他和大家一起跳进湖里疯闹，一点儿都没有想起Loki的意思……那是他之前那么多年都做不到的事。  
然后他又用无礼的语气挑唆Dana，怂恿她跳进木屋恐怖的地下室去玩大冒险。Dana就是在那儿翻到了木屋第一任主人的古老日记，无意间念出了上面的拉丁文咒语，召唤出了僵尸怪物。  
后来呢？  
他和大家一样对即将来临的危险毫无知觉，傲慢的讽刺Holden是书呆子，然后像个性欲旺盛的楞头小子一样，拉着Jules去室外搞什么“野合”……  
他们当然亲昵过。  
和Jules交往那么长时间，他们会像正常的情侣那样牵手接吻做爱，但Thor并不热衷于此。  
事实上，曾经有很多次，他在床上搂着Jules睡去，眼前都会浮现出Loki情窦初开的羞怯面容——那让他觉得无比怅然。  
那个大雪纷飞的圣诞前夜，他没有回应Loki笨拙青涩的示爱，于是那段纯洁的、满怀依恋又些许扭曲的爱情一直像幽灵一样伴随着他，让他一次又一次的忍不住去想，“如果我能，如果那个时时牵动我内心柔软的小Loki能够顺利成年，我会不会像他爱上我一样爱上他？”

他似乎没机会知道了，Jules被持着利刃和绞索的僵尸怪物杀死在旷野里，他自己也在试图救下Jules的搏斗中身负重伤。  
紧接着是Marty，被窗外爬上来的怪物拖进黑暗里。  
Thor带着Holden、Dana一起逃上房车，狼狈又悲愤的驶向来时的隧道。  
隧道几乎是在他们眼前坍塌的，堵住了他们唯一的求生之路。

Thor望着眼前的深渊，他心里的愤怒比恐惧还要多。他要逃出去，就算是拼了性命也要逃出去，他要找到警察和直升机，他要带人来消灭这群怪物，要它们血债血偿！他要告慰他无力保护的女孩儿，要为他的朋友们经历的所有苦痛讨回公道！

Thor跨上了他的摩托，车头前的88号是Jules亲手贴上的，那是她为他选的幸运数字。  
他把摩托车尽量退到了足够远的预加速距离，再次默算了深渊的横跨长度。那道深渊拦不住他的，他在摩托车竞技社的练习里飞跃过比那宽得多的峡谷。  
Thor最后看了一眼Dana和Holden，把油门加到最大驶了出去。  
他从深渊的一端高高跃起，像个无畏的骑士那样飞过黑暗幽深的峡谷——安全就在对面了，他能感受到夜风急速的擦过脸庞——现在的速度绝对可以保证他平稳的到达对面。  
然后Thor撞上了什么东西，一道无形的电流墙击昏了他。  
他摔下去那一刻听到Dana绝望的哭喊声，她和Holden撕心裂肺的喊着他的名字。  
“不，Thor，天呐！”  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小基基，那个话是大仲马在《三个火枪手》里说的。


	6. Love is a Force of Nature

Loki喜欢观察它的邻居们。  
当然那不是因为它们好看，或因为它们吓人。  
它观察它们，试图理解它们的语言，听取它们诉说怪物一族的故事，因为那是它生活里不多的消遣。

Loki的新邻居也是个人形怪物，Lin喜欢叫它“地狱领主”。  
Loki和她都同意，如果它脸上没有那几道骇人的锯齿刀片的话，也算得上是个挺好看的男人。  
“地狱领主”话很少，大部分时间都在捧着它那个球形魔方发呆。  
Lin敲了敲“地狱领主”的玻璃，没有得到任何回应，她转向Loki，“你可能不同意我的观点，16013，但当‘地狱领主’盯着你看的时候，很容易让人产生一种它有感情的错觉。”  
“哦，Lin——”Loki被她的表情逗的笑起来，它几乎要喜欢上这个女人了，“亲爱的，你再保持这样的情绪化，他们一定会解雇你的。”  
他说着冲她比了个“斩首”的手势。  
“才不会！”Lin冲它做个鬼脸，“他们给的那点钱，还有那一堆保密协议——相信我，他们不可能招募到第二个像我这么好的化学家的”。

他们的对话被呼叫器的声音打断了，“今年的献祭任务即将开始，请全员返回岗位待命。”  
“我得走了，”Lin按了下自己呼叫器的响应按钮，又指了指Loki箱子边缘的一个不起眼的小话筒，压低声音说，“老规矩，可以约我来聊天啊。”  
Loki冲她戏谑的挑了挑眉，“通讯处那小子绝对对你有意思。”   
“你太八卦了，16013！”她冲它撇撇嘴，大步走开了。

Loki冲她的背影挥了下手，转过头继续观察起它的新邻居来——几个小时后，它在这位邻居的墙壁上看到了Thor的脸。  
广播系统也在同一时刻响了起来，传出干巴巴的冰冷男声。  
“死于何种怪物之手，是祭祀品自己的选择，最终被选中的怪物将执行此次任务。”  
Loki看到屏幕上的Thor扭动着“地狱领主”的魔方，与此同时，旁边又有几只怪物的墙壁亮了起来，投射出其他人影。  
“天啊，Thor！不要！”Loki大叫着捶打墙壁，它看到Thor的手按在了魔方的触发按钮上。  
忽然间，所有投影都消失了，只余虐杀僵尸巴克纳家族的墙壁上散发着幽幽荧光。  
“今年被选中的怪物是巴克纳家族！休息吧，怪物们，你们得到了一整年的假期！”广播声又响了起来，音调里充满着令人作呕的兴奋高亢。  
巴克纳家族的箱子移动起来，发出咔嗒咔嗒的响声，Loki看到它不断向上攀升着，朝着虐杀Thor的方向前进。

不！  
不可以这样的。  
它冲到墙角，冲那个微型的话筒大喊起来，“Lin，你在吗？Lin，快回答我，求你快回答我！”  
“怎么了，16013？”它听到她刻意压低的声音，“我现在不太方便说话”。  
“Lin……，”Loki声音紧的像是要绷断了的弦，“Lin，求你别挂断——你看看那个被选中的‘健将’，你好好看看他，你看看他是谁啊！”  
对面沉默了一会儿，话筒里传出Lin不太确定的声音，“那是——那是Thor吗？曾经照顾过你的那个人。”  
“是他！”Loki跪在地上，看着那个话筒就像是看着唯一的一根救命稻草，“Lin，那是Thor，那是我的Thor啊。”  
“你等等，”对面又沉默了一阵。  
“我这就下来找你。”Lin掐断了通话。

“这是错的，你知道他是个好人，你知道他比世界上绝大多数的人都要善良！”Loki趴在墙壁边上，已经说的声嘶力竭。  
“我明白，”Lin再次试图安抚它，“但你知道规则的，祭品是随机选择的，谁都没权力更改。我们以前献祭过比Thor还要无辜的人。”  
“别用哄小孩那套骗我！”Loki猛地抬起头来，“你知道我没那么笨。”  
“为什么组织内部从来没有反对过祭祀？哈？因为选择的时候会过滤掉所有高层的亲人！你难道从不好奇为什么有的雇员会忽然消失吗？Lin？你有没有想过是因为他们被灭了口？”Loki不断追问着，看到Lin皱着眉把脸别了过去。  
“我承认我有过疑惑。”Lin打断它，像是拿定主意似的抬起头来，“但不管组织内部有什么黑暗交易，这个项目最终是为了全人类的。”  
“别忘了，祭祀失败很多人都会死的——包括你，16013。”

“等等”，Loki叫住准备离开的Lin，“至少让我再看他一眼，让我说声再见。”  
“那是不可能的，”Lin回转身，眼神里满是歉意，“你知道的，即便我想放你到地面上去，我也没有那个权限。”  
“我不需要出去，”Loki连忙说，“你随便带我去哪，把我关在一个有监视屏的屋子里，我只想再看他一眼。”  
“我会变成人类的形态，没几个人认得我，我会穿着你们的工作服，老老实实的坐在那里，”Loki哀哀切切的看着Lin，急得几乎要哭出来，“我不会给你惹麻烦的，你可以放一个定时炸弹在我身上——就是上次他们用过的、可以埋在皮肤里的，一启动就可以炸掉脑袋那种。”  
它歪着头，忙不迭的给她看自己脖子上的疤痕，“我脖子上这块鳞片被拔去了，你用注射枪就可以轻而易举的把炸弹打进去，上次他们就这么做的，很简单！”  
“求你了，Lin。”它冲她跪下来。

“你知道祭祀品通常都死的很惨，干嘛要这么折磨自己呢？”Lin看着Loki，无奈地叹了口气。  
“让我再看看他吧。”Loki跪在地上不肯起来。  
“好吧，”Lin妥协了。  
长久的陪伴使得这怪物几乎成为她的朋友，它当年从人类社会跑回来时都没有露出过这么悲伤绝望的表情。

“这间操作室弃用很久了，应该不会有人过来，”Lin把Loki铐在一个椅子上，拿起注射枪在它脖子上扎了两次。  
“很抱歉对你做这些事，但我真的需要按规定做好防护措施。”Lin打开了蒙着灰的监视器，看了Loki一眼，“你确定要看这个？”  
Loki点点头，挤出个苦涩的笑，“谢谢你，Lin，真的谢谢你。”

屏幕上是野外的场景，模模糊糊的不是太清楚，Loki听到Thor的笑声，伴着两个笑闹着奔跑的影子。  
她说，“别溅到我身上了。”  
他应，“啤酒溅到你衣服上了？那只能把它脱下来了呀。”  
画面渐渐清晰起来，月色下他把她拥在怀里，亲切又自然。

Loki低下头去，Lin的呼叫器恰在这时候响了起来，她按了下，“我得回去了。”  
“嗯，”Loki回应她，嗓子干的像着了火，“我不会惹事的”。  
“我也希望你不会，因为我最不想做的事，就是亲手把你的脑袋炸下来。”Lin关上门，脚步声渐渐远了。

Loki把脸转回来，呆呆的看着Thor在大屏幕上和他的女朋友亲热。  
一种疏离的感觉在它体内复苏，扰得它惴惴不安。  
它知道那叫嫉妒，是火和荆棘滚在血液里。

Loki狠狠咬住下唇，提醒自己Thor是受了组织释放的迷雾蛊惑。  
它无法控制的恨他怨他，怪他为什么不爱自己。  
可它也压抑不住的想他念他，想要不惜性命的救他。

或许这些牵绊埋在它的血肉里吧。  
人们说上帝用亚当的一根肋骨创造了夏娃，从此她共享他的骨，他的血，他的世界。  
大概Thor也是如此，他是紧贴在Loki胸口的软肋，圈成个看守它本心的牢笼。

Loki闭上眼睛，开始想象等下要面临的所有困难和危险，它的心跳和呼吸迅速的加快了，蓝色在皮肤上浮现出来。   
手铐被它的手臂胀满，继而在皮肤上勒出痕迹，鳞片在钢铁的挤压下碎成几片，黏糊糊的渗出血来。  
手铐终于经不住粗壮肢体的挣脱，吱呀着打开了，Loki手一滑，鲜血滴滴答答的在地上淋了好大一片。  
Loki保持着坐在椅子上的姿势，那东西现在几乎不能承担它的重量。它尽量保持着平衡，撕下一条碎了的衣服开始小心的包扎伤口——它只有几秒的时间来切出炸弹，不能让Lin在那之前看到异动。  
它抬起手来，指尖生出一片锋利的冰质匕首，它深深吸了口气，把它捅进了脖子里。  
带着血的炸弹被甩了出去，在屋门上炸出个大洞，Loki被气流掀翻在地上，身上的鳞片被掉落的物体砸的呯呯作响。  
它从血泊里爬起来，强忍着剧痛开始调整呼吸——保安很快就会赶来了，它的时间不多。

“先生，你没事吧？！”保安扶住踉跄走过来的黑发男人，发现他的工作服被血染红了一大半。  
“我接到通知来检修仪器，”Loki捂着伤口，吃力的回答，“结果那玩意儿竟然爆炸了。”  
“我送你去医务室！”其中一个保安快步走上来架住了他。  
“谢谢！”Loki点点头，靠着他进了员工电梯。  
“你是工程部的？”保安把手指按在指纹识别器上，轻声问他。  
“我是怪物。”Loki这样答着，夺过他的警棍把他敲晕过去。

Lin跑到机房的时候，怪物已经不在了。  
站在废墟中的那个保安正挠着头，一脸迷茫的望着她，“如果说是机器爆炸的话，这威力也太强了点啊。”  
“这个以后再请工程部的人来查吧，”她支吾着问他，“现在正是祭祀的关键时刻，你下来时有没有看到什么怪物跑出来啊？”  
保安摇摇头，又皱起眉，“我记得您是化学部的，您又怎么会下来这里？”  
Lin赶快答，“我是要去下面的工程部的，顺便路过，听到了爆炸声就过来了。”  
“这样啊，”保安点点头，“我们刚刚下来的时候遇到个工程部的小伙子在这检修仪器，被炸的遍体鳞伤呢。”  
“小伙子？”  
“是啊，高个子，黑头发，挺清秀的。”  
“Shit！”Lin骂了声。  
她掏出个手机样的小仪器按了下，看到一个红点在电梯里闪烁着移动。  
她和保安一起赶过去时，看到只穿着内衣的另一个保安晕倒在那里。  
他的颈子淌着血，Lin看到那里插着她打进怪物体内的定位器。  
保安的身边放着件沾满血的实验服，Lin把它捡起来，偷偷把化学部的标志撕了去。  
这时她才注意到实验服上有血字的痕迹。  
“对不起——Loki。”

她知道对不起是对她说的，可Loki是什么？  
她猛地想起自己曾在16013的档案上看过那名字的，那是它人形时期用过的化名。  
她问过它为什么选这个奇怪的名字，它只是笑，什么都没说。  
Loki……Loki……  
组织派她潜进Thor的病房投放遗忘药剂的时候，她听到过他在昏迷中呢喃这个名字。  
它从生下来就是个编号16013的怪物。  
但对于Thor来说，他是那个叫Loki的男孩。

“小姐，你没事吧？”Lin被赶来增援的保安搀扶住，脑子里乱的像团麻。  
她晕晕乎乎的往前走着，感觉像堕进了个不真实的梦里。  
她没来由的想起Loki说过的一个故事来。  
它说那是它很小的时候，住在附近的那个叫贞子的日本怪物告诉它的。  
它说，在很久以前，日本人出生的时候都会取两个名字，一个是平常用的名字，叫做“假名”，另一个是天地万物为了标识这个新生命而取的，是为“真名”。人们活在世间，被所有人以“假名”称呼，但如果有一天，这世界上知晓他真名的那个人出现了，唤他一声，那个人便是天地万物中他的主宰，被呼唤的那个人别无选择，只能跟随呼唤者而去。（注释1）

Lin痴痴的笑起来……  
霜巨人生下它，组织养育利用它，她自诩关心它。  
但他们都是那个叫它假名的陌生人啊。  
现在那个知晓它真名的人呼唤它了，Loki便不顾生死随他而去。  
“小姐，您刚刚拿着的那个显示器——您是发现什么异常了吗？”Lin听到有人问她。  
她看了眼时间——Thor这时应该已经死了。  
她摇摇头，“没有，我原以为有化学物质在爆炸中泄露了，现在看来，是错误警报。”

Thor睁开眼睛，感觉自己全身的骨头都痛的像是断掉了。他四下看了看，发现自己正在以一个诡异的姿势在山崖上移动。  
等等，背着他的这个蓝乎乎的家伙是个什么东西！

“醒了？”一个陌生的声音问他。  
对方似乎是感受到Thor的动作，紧了紧束住他的绳子。  
“是的——”，Thor答的犹犹豫豫，“你是谁？你救了我吗？”  
他往身后看了眼，马上收紧双手，牢牢搂住了身前生物的脖子。这山崖陡峭的要命，他一旦滑下去绝对粉身碎骨。  
“别乱动！”对方嘱咐了句，又伸手扳住另一片岩石，把指尖插进岩石缝里。

Thor老老实实在对方背上趴好，偷偷打量起眼前的生物来。  
它显然是直立行走的，四肢尖端有类似冰爪一样的东西抓牢山岩。  
它很高大，也很灵活——或许它本该更灵活的，如果没有身上那些可怕的伤口的话。  
Thor贴近它的皮肤，闻到了一股刺鼻的味道——像是有块生肉被扔到了烤炉上，一面已经烧焦炭化了，另一面还在淌着血。

它背上有一大片鳞片不见了，边缘有明显的灼烧痕迹，伤口正中用布条胡乱包扎着，正随着攀爬和摩擦渗出血来。  
Thor脑子里嗡的一声。  
那伤痕是被电网烧灼的痕迹，是这生物在半空跳过来接住了自己，承受了大半电击和跌落的伤害，否则自己肯定早已一命呜呼。  
“谢谢您”，Thor搂紧它，小心的帮它按住脖子上的伤口，“我该怎么称呼您呢？”  
它愣了下，Thor感觉到它的肌肉在自己掌下绷紧。  
“我叫怪物。”它说。

“怪物先生，”Thor小心斟酌着措辞，“您能告诉我这是怎么回事吗？我和我的朋友们，我们是不是掉进了邪恶组织的试验场，或是什么圈套？”  
“你们是被选中的祭祀品，”怪物一边回答，一边继续攀爬着，“整个祭祀都是给地底恶魔的礼物，需要杀死五个年轻人才能完成仪式。”

祭祀？恶魔？  
这听起来像天方夜谭，但Thor迅速的理解了这个解释——经过这样诡异的一个晚上，还有什么不能接受呢?  
他又问：“那您为什么会救我？您是它们的对手吗？还是——您是怪物妖魔里的警察什么的？”

“我谁都不是。”怪物说，并没有回答Thor的另一个问题。  
“那我的朋友们呢？您知道他们在哪吗？”  
怪物叹口气，“我出来的时候只知道金发女孩已经死了，那个抽大麻的小伙子逃了出来。在你出事后，剩下的那个男孩和女孩开着车回去了，至于他们是死是活，我就不清楚了。”  
“您说出来的时候——”Thor抓住怪物话里的线索，“您是从那个操纵祭祀的机构出来的对不对？您能告诉我怎样才能让这祭祀仪式终止吗？您能不能帮我救救我的朋友？”  
“我没那个能力，那也不是我要做的事。”怪物回答Thor，伴着很重的喘气声。  
“那您打算做什么？”Thor感到自己胸前的衣服已经被怪物的血浸透了。  
“爬上去，把隧道清出来，送你出去。”  
怪物答得很干脆。

“等下我们爬上悬崖，我需要把你绑起来，蒙住你的眼睛”，眼看接近崖顶，怪物又开口嘱咐。  
“啊？”Thor下意识反问，“为什么？”  
“我不想你再跑回去逞英雄救人，这是其一。第二嘛，我很丑，会吓到你。”  
“不会”，Thor马上摇头，“您救了我，我无论如何都不会害怕您的。”  
“这是命令，不是请求。”怪物冷冷的说。  
“那好吧。”Thor闭了嘴。

“您的声音很好听，”Thor循着怪物的声音伸出手，“我觉得像以前在哪儿听过似的。”  
他试着往前走了步，一个趔趄摔了下去。  
怪物一把扶住他，把他抱了起来。  
“你的腿伤到了，”它的声音柔柔的在上方传过来，“不要乱动”。  
它把他放在一块平整的石头上，又寻了树枝来把他的腿加固包扎好。  
“您还没有告诉我为什么要救我？”Thor仰着脸，继续穷追不舍。  
怪物不回答，自顾自在周围忙活着，发出踢踢踏踏的声音。  
“好……”Thor决定另找个话题引它开口，“您能告诉我这祭祀到底是怎么一回事吗？我的朋友们死了，我总得知道为什么。”  
“这个我可以告诉你。”怪物搬起一块碎石，开始了它的讲述。

“最早的恶魔是怎样产生的，现在已经无迹可寻。有传说它从远古时起就存在了，是人类饥荒时被吃掉的妇孺弱者的尸骨积聚而成。它在人世间游荡、狩猎，以年轻健康的人类为食，力量越来越强大。它和各种生物杂交，生出了无数的后代——可以说，这世间的一切妖魔鬼怪都是它的子孙。几千年以前，人类在最辉煌的时代过后和恶魔大战了一场，恶魔被掩埋于地下，人类也付出了惨重的代价，君士坦丁堡尸横遍野，拜占庭帝国恢复罗马荣耀的幻想也彻底覆灭……”  
“等等，”Thor不可置信的叫了声，“你说的该不会是查士丁尼瘟疫吧？”  
怪物点点头，“安东尼瘟疫、查士丁尼瘟疫、中世纪的黑死病大流行……人类的许多苦难都有地底恶魔插手的痕迹”。  
“恶魔在地底从不消停，它在地球各处寻找着可能的裂隙，一有机会就制造出通向人间的漩涡来屠杀人类。后来人类发现了规律，他们开始圈养恶魔的一些后代，每年给恶魔喂食健康年轻的人类，这样恶魔就会安心呆在地下，不会危害人间。”  
Thor已经惊讶的说不出话来。  
怪物的声音越来越远了，听着像是已经走进了隧道。它走回来，把Thor抱到了个离自己近点儿的地方，才继续说：“其实计算起来，这样损失的人类和大瘟疫爆发时差不了多少，平时零零碎碎的投喂，还有通过噩梦、伤害从人类身上榨取的东西，都贡献给了地底的恶魔。但人类明显更喜欢这样的方式，毕竟牺牲的是少数人，其他人可以继续安享太平盛世。”  
“那么……”Thor犹豫道，“你把我放了，这次祭祀就算失败了是吗？会有什么瘟疫战争之类的降临人间吗？”  
“哈，”怪物大步走过来把他领子揪起来，“怎么？你想自我牺牲拯救大多数人吗？别忘了，半小时以前你还在心心念念的为自己的朋友鸣不平呢。”  
“我不知道”，Thor矛盾的摇着头，两条好看的眉毛几乎要扭在一起，“如果祭祀失败会怎么样？很多人会死对不对？”  
“是的，”怪物答得很肯定，“但并不是现在。祭祀失败会给这个祭祀场带来毁灭性的灾难，但更大的危险在后面，恶魔需要把它的子嗣召唤回去，打开到人间的通路也需要时间。”  
“我不能逃走，”Thor摇摇头，开始偷偷的挣脱捆绑，“很多人会因为我死去的。”  
怪物笑了起来。  
它走过来，把Thor捆的更紧了。  
“这就是为什么祭祀制度可以持续这样久啊，傻小子。自私的人愿意把别人送去死，而高尚的人又甘愿为别人去死，余下的大多数人，或被蒙在鼓里，或者视而不见。”

Thor刚要说些什么，地面传来一阵剧烈的震动，山顶上有碎石噼里啪啦的砸了下来。  
怪物迅速把Thor抱起，用身体护住了他。  
“这可真是出乎预料，”它对怀里的Thor说，“看来你的朋友们也很聪明啊，他们中至少还有一个活了下来，而且给组织造成了不小的麻烦。”  
它把Thor放下，移动了最后几块岩石，通向安全的道路已经清理干净。

“听我说，”它抱起Thor开始奔跑，“这次的祭祀已经失败了，你做什么都改变不了结局。  
等会儿这个祭祀场就会被地震毁掉，等我把你解开的时候，你就继续往前跑，千万不要回头。你得到最近的居民区去求救，找人回来救你的朋友们，知道吗？”  
Thor点点头，“那你呢，怪物先生？”  
“我？”它笑起来，“我是恶魔的子孙，当然会被它召唤到地底去。”  
“我想报答你啊，怪物先生。”Thor恳切的说，“有没有什么方法可以救你？”  
怪物沉默着跑了一会儿，笑着答，“你早就报答过了啊，傻小子。”  
“如果可以的话，”它又补充，“看看你能不能在废墟里找到一个叫Lin的女人，如果她能活下来，也不会记得任何事情了，不过你应该跟她说句谢谢，她帮我救了你的命。”  
远处传来隆隆的爆炸似的声音，怪物身子一歪摔在了地上——地震开始了，它没有时间了。

怪物挣扎着爬到Thor身边，拼着最后一点力气解开了捆绑他的绳子，“别回头看我，Thor，如果你回头的话，你就会被困在这，再也救不了你的朋友了。跟我发誓，别回头。”  
“我发誓！”Thor哽咽着回答。  
“谢谢你，怪物先生。”Thor爬起来，向着前方踉跄跑去。  
怪物没有回答，它静静的趴在地上，没了生息。  
TBC.


	7. You and Me，Forever

那是他很小的时候听过的故事了，那时候Thor还没学过什么科学，他还只会跟在Fandral身后，屁颠儿屁颠儿的溜进教堂里偷听牧师布道。  
牧师给人们讲罪恶的索多玛城，那里的罪人们沉迷肉欲，上帝用天火焚毁了它。只有得到天使帮助的罗得一家得以在城市毁灭前逃离，可罗得的妻子不肯听天使劝告，那女人因为眷恋正被毁灭的堕落故土，回头看了一眼。  
因为那一眼，她永远变成了盐柱，再也不能陪伴她的亲人们。

业火焚烧的罪恶之地，碎石和鲜血埋尽人间的丑恶辛酸。  
这便是Thor此刻看到的景象。  
他引着救援队伍赶到的时候，那一大片土地都被震成了焦土和废墟。警笛和救护车的声音交织响起，人流涌动如闹市一般。  
Thor支着拐杖跳下车，在救护人员的搀扶下走到隧道边上。  
救援人员正在刨开巨石，一个年轻男人的“尸体”被挖了出来。  
说那是“尸体”只是一种人道主义的表述罢了，那副躯体残缺不全，肢体的断端早就血肉模糊。  
医生还是马上跑过去救援了，他检查了脉搏心跳，折腾了有一会儿，最终脸色沉痛的摘下听诊器来，摇了摇头：“已经死了。”

这是怎么回事？  
Thor凑过去，他明明记得怪物先生背着自己跑到这附近的，就算怪物死掉了，那它的尸体去哪了？这个男人又是谁？  
Thor在尸体旁边跪下来，凑近了去看——他愣住了。

乌黑的头发落满了尘土，散乱的垂在地上，苍白的皮肤失去了光泽，遍布伤痕。一双眉毛微微下垂着，给整个表情添上了一种莫名的温顺和悲伤。挺直的鼻梁下方，那嘴唇的形状说不出的熟悉——菲薄的、柔软的，抿起来的样子显得有些刻薄。  
Thor疯了一样扑上去翻起尸体的眼睑，翻开之后又吓得瞬间撤回了手。  
是绿色……晶莹幽深的祖母绿色。  
这怎么可能？！一定是有什么搞错了！！到底是自己疯了还是这世界疯了？！！

Thor颤颤巍巍的伸出手，抚摸着尸体上的伤痕。那脖子上的刺伤，那背后的灼伤，那手心的擦伤……他像被雷电击中了，一点儿声音也发不出来。 

——我叫16013，他们都这么叫我。  
——你就叫Low key吧。  
——你比我高两倍，有着滑滑的蓝皮肤。你的眼睛是红色的，比妈妈的玫瑰花更鲜艳。  
——你还会来找我吗？我很喜欢你，我们是好朋友了呀。

——你叫什么，我的武士？  
——Thor。你呢？我的王子。  
——Loki。  
——有时候我们又会很残忍，会为了自己的利益伤害别人，会下意识的排挤和贬低那些和我们不同的人和生物。  
——哥哥你别怕，我不是怪物。

——就算你长出爪子和鳞片，我也还是会一眼就认出你的。很快见，小家伙。  
——我早该知道你不会喜欢我，宠物总是小的时候比较可爱些，是不是？！  
——Loki死了，他被我吃掉了。

——那您为什么会救我？  
——你早就报答过了啊，傻小子。  
——别回头看我，Thor。跟我发誓，别回头。  
……

无数的对话片段在Thor脑海里回响，相互冲撞着像是要把他的头颅打破。无序的记忆片段开始拼接起来，组成一幅难以置信却又最合理不过的拼图。  
那个消失在衣橱里的蓝色小天使，那个趴在他怀里叫Thor哥哥的碧眼男孩，那只咆哮的高大怪物。  
他们都是Loki。  
从来就只有一个Loki。

他的小天使，他的弟弟，他的救命恩人——而他把他弄丢了。  
Thor趴在Loki的尸体上，放声痛哭。  
如果一切能够重来，他一定回头看他，哪怕永远变成盐柱，他也毫不在乎。

Frigga没有料想到儿子能在这次的打击里恢复过来，说真的，她自己都快要崩溃了。  
她不知道Thor是太幸运还是太不幸——他这些年遇上了过多的灾祸，却每次都能遍体鳞伤的活下来。  
那场暴风雪，Loki失踪了，Thor还在。  
这场地震，Jules死了，Holden死了，Marty和Dana重伤失忆，只有Thor一个人神智清明。  
可Thor却什么都不肯说。  
Thor在偷偷计划着什么，Frigga能感觉得到。人们都说Thor开朗又随和，但Frigga知道他骨子里其实有股疯狂的拧劲儿。他下定决心要做点什么的时候总是会有那种表情——怎么说呢，那表情让他看起来像个悲情的英雄。

Thor停学了两年，他告诉所有人自己想要静静，然后背起行囊四处流浪去了。  
他走到埃及，去金字塔的边上聆听老人讲述死亡之书的故事。  
他在墨西哥停留，和当地人一起在亡灵节的夜晚轻声歌唱。  
他爬上阿兹特克祭祀神庙的遗址，在远古人类的生祭台上久久失神。  
他在恒河浑浊的水流中沉浮，看着人们在边上焚化亲属的尸体把他们送入轮回。  
他在大英图书馆静坐，翻开Alfred Watkins 的Early British Trackways（注释1），盯着杂乱而神秘的灵线陷入沉思。  
……

Frigga看着Thor寄回的一张张照片和明信片，他是个好孩子，知道时时报平安回来让她和Odin安心。但他那么憔悴，遍身风尘的像个苦行僧一般。  
她怕他会一直这样走下去，再也不回来了。

两个月后，Thor返回了普林斯顿，开始继续攻读学位。  
他比以前沉默了一点，但却还是那个聪明开朗的男孩。  
他返回橄榄球队，和队友们一起给Holden举行了小小的纪念仪式。  
他去拜见了Jules的父母，把她留在他那儿的遗物认真的包好收藏起来。  
他去见了Marty和Dana，祝福他们开始了新的生活。  
Thor再没让亲人朋友生出一点点的担心来，他用惊人的毅力和效率完成了学业，还顺带选修了一大堆神学和量子物理学的课程。

毕业后的第二天，Thor收拾了自己全部家当，告诉父母他要去纽约定居。  
“纽约？！！”Odin和Frigga一起大叫起来，“你去那里干什么？”  
Thor走过来拥抱了他们一下，“我要去做件事，只有纽约才有我需要的东西。”  
“天啊，Thor，”Frigga几乎要哭了，她抓着Thor不肯放手，“你能回来妈妈身边吗？我真的很担心你。”  
“放心吧妈妈，”Thor凑到她脸颊旁印下一个吻，“我已经是个大人了，我知道自己在做什么。”  
“你知道我们爱你，儿子。”Odin凑过来拍了拍他的肩，给了他一个成年男人之间的拥抱。  
“当然，爸爸。”Thor也吻了他一下。

Thor在纽约租下了一间公寓，他把自己在普林斯顿的学位证明收起来，花钱办了一套假的身份证明。  
他给自己取名叫Kevin Beckman，高中文凭，无业。

Thor保留了一个手机号码接听父母和朋友们的来电，那是他和旧日生活的唯一联系。  
和他通话最多的是Sif，她在弗洛里达州立大学拿了学位，现在是迈阿密的一名人类学家。  
“说真的，兄弟，你有点吓到我了，”Sif的声音从话筒另一头传过来，带着深深的担忧，“你问的也太详细了呀，你是打算跟我抢饭碗去研究人类鬼怪史吗？！”  
“有可能。”Thor笑着逗她。  
“行了你！”Sif对这答案嗤之以鼻，“听着，你得开始点正常的生活了，你这是要干嘛？当通灵师吗？”  
“亲爱的Sif，”Thor隔着话筒安抚她，用自己最真诚的声音，“别为我担心，我会照顾好自己的”。  
“你最好这么做！否则下次见面我们就打扁你！”她恶狠狠的挂了电话。  
Thor放下电话，看着镜子里自己的投影，露出个苦涩的笑容。

曾经的那个Thor厌恶撒谎、笃信科学、追求正义。  
现在的这个Thor，知道世界比自己原想的复杂许多。

扮演一个新的角色，成为自己从来没有做过的一种人，这对Thor来说是全新的挑战。  
“你可不能光想着怎么去演，你得打从心眼儿里相信自己就是那个人。”Thor唯一的一点表演训练，还是被Marty拉去演校园话剧的时候获得的。  
他穿着可笑的红披风，拿起了明显是塑料质感的“雷神之锤”——北欧的天神厌弃了这个丑陋的世界，他看着邪神把它焚毁，然后在焦土上重建新的乐土。  
那场话剧的主题既反宗教，又反人类，Thor怀疑整个剧本都是Marty吸大麻吸High了的产物。

可是现在的Marty再也无法写出那种东西来了吧？  
Marty和Dana都活了下来，他们不再记得那次事故，也不再记得自己的英勇。他们像所有人一样坚信自己和朋友们经历了一场骇人的地震，正带着昔日的伤痛，一点点的恢复正常生活。

Thor是唯一知晓一切的人，但所谓事实，其本质从不在于真相，而在于大多数人看到和相信什么。  
Thor足够聪明，所以他懂得闭嘴。他不知道那个组织还有没有别的分支，也不确定自己能走到哪一步。  
和一个看不见边际的势力为敌是件艰难的事，说螳臂当车都太过轻描淡写了。  
可如果把它细化起来，也并不那么复杂。  
Loki就把它简化成了一句话，“爬上去，把隧道清出来，送你出去。”

Thor没想改变世界，或者守护世界，他没那个能力。  
他在学着像Loki那样，简单执着，自私勇敢，只救最重要的那一个人（注释2）。

Thor按时起了床，然后从衣橱里选出件白色的短袖衬衣来。卡其九分裤，收腰的海军蓝马甲，再搭配一条斑点红领带——  
Thor把眼镜框架在鼻梁上，冲镜子里的人笑了下。  
他知道如果Fandral看到了，一定会嘲笑自己这身装扮浮夸弱智，而且gay里gay气。  
Well，这就是Kevin该有的样子啊。  
Thor跨起背包，脚步轻快的出了门。

办公室的四个姑娘在他之前已经到了，正在忙各自手头上的事情。  
Thor最喜欢Holtzmann，她是个调皮又神经质的金发姑娘，也是这间机构的技术担当，负责所有的武器研发和实验器材调试。  
当然他也喜欢Erin，虽说她对他有点过分的花痴，但那不能减损她是个天才的事实。Erin差点就拿到哥伦比亚大学物理系的终身教职了，因为一点点小意外才来了这里。  
Abby——此刻正向Thor投过来一个“你又迟到了”的警告眼神的胖胖女士，是Erin最好的朋友，也是那个害她丢了教职的人。Abby算得上这间机构真正意义上的创始人，如果没有她放在网上的那本《往日幽魂：超自然研究》的书籍，Erin和Thor都不会来到这里。  
Patty是唯一的黑人，她其实比Thor来的还要晚。和其她三位比起来，她根本算不上科学家，但她却是这屋子里最了解纽约的人。整个团队好几次都是听了她讲的纽约黑暗历史，才找到鬼怪的线索的。

电话铃声响了，Thor晃过去准备把它接起来，他并不想行动太快，因为漫不经心不在状态才是Kevin的常态。  
“魔鬼克星/ Ghostbusters，”Thor冲电话的另一端应到。

是的,他们这所机构叫“魔鬼克星”，Thor只是有次随口说出了这个名字，大家就这么沿用了下来。  
当然，Erin更想叫它“超自然现象调查委员会”。Thor发誓没几个正常人能在一口气之内说完那个名字的，它的拗口程度简直和电视上那个“国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（注释3）”有的一拼。

至于这机构干什么？就像字面上写的那样，他们专抓妖魔鬼怪。  
准确点说，是那四位姑娘出门去抓妖魔鬼怪，Thor嘛，他主要负责接电话、装装傻，扮演好自己金发大胸、花瓶前台的角色。

他画了很多精力调查Loki说过的那个联通地底世界和人间的“漩涡”，实践证明，真是有不少人关注过它。  
可惜大多数都是已经消逝的轶闻传说，现存的多半是骗钱迷信的虚张声势。  
只有这间机构是最靠谱的，四个姑娘用科学的方法研究鬼怪，Thor发现她们在不经意中和自己追寻着同样的东西。  
可惜他不能与她们坦诚想见，因为她们的目的是保护人类不被那个漩涡侵害，而他，他只想在漩涡打开的时候把Loki找回来。  
所以他只能假装成另一个人，一个最不会被大家注意和怀疑的傻瓜。

事情进展比Thor想象的更顺利，大家发现有个叫Rowan的天才怪胎一直在偷偷的加快漩涡打开的进程。  
Rowan在姑娘们找上门的时候自杀了，他说他从小就受尽鄙夷和唾弃，早就受够了这个垃圾的世界。  
Thor其实有点同情他，他想起Loki说的，所谓的恶魔一开始就是人类自己创造的。这世上大概没有什么生物能比人类更残忍了。

Thor知道Rowan留下了能打开漩涡的机器，他也知道那机器在哪儿，但他却无法动手去启动它。  
他已经跟过去的自己告别了，不再是那个想成为圣人的Thor。  
可他也不能成为反面的自己，成为一个牺牲无辜生命而为己谋利的人。  
Loki不会愿意被那样一个Thor救回来的。  
Thor等待着，他知道Loki说过漩涡打开是无可避免的灾难，现在人们做什么都不能阻止它。  
他只需要保证一件事，漩涡打开的时候，他要在场。  
然后把Loki救回来，或者和他一起去死。

人们说恶人总是特别难缠，Rowan绝对符合这条定律。  
Thor那天不是冲着被他附身去的，他只是盘算着灾难马上就要来临，这次无论如何也要和姑娘们一起冲到前线。  
他骑车到机构楼下，拿出他的Kevin腔调，冲姑娘们喊，“嘿，我想你们需要我帮忙。”  
然后那个蓝色的东西就从机构里冲了出来，一路带出的玻璃碎片昭示着它刚刚在里面造成的混乱——蓝色的恶魔高高的飞上天空，然后像一支箭一样射下来，进入了他的身体。

Thor马上意识到自己的身体被夺去了，他的意识被挤压到一个小的不能再小的角落，勉勉强强的残喘着。  
他感受到Rowan强大的法力和汹涌的恨意激荡在他身体里，叫嚣着要毁了这个世界。  
所以这就是Loki那么多年来的生活吗？身体里住着一只无法驾驭的怪物，日日夜夜都在和躯体里残留的人性斗争。

Thor觉得那点关于Loki的念想似乎团成了个小小的保护罩，把他的意识悄悄的围了起来，他不再那么痛了，也没有那种快要窒息的感觉，他只是觉得轻飘飘的，像是蜷在自己身体里看一场热闹炫目的电影。  
现在是Rowan掌控着他的身体，他返回储存机器的地方，轻而易举的放到了守在那儿的警察。  
机器被启动了，纽约上空出现了一朵巨大的漩涡样的绿色云雾，那团云雾不断的扩散着，像个能抽干地心的抽吸装置一样在地面挖出个裂缝来。  
无数的鬼魂从地下钻出来，像闪着光的电鳗一样极速游过纽约的大街小巷。  
Thor哪儿也去不了，他只能站在Rowan选中的地方，陪他一起看着这世界被毁掉。

姑娘们及时赶了过来，她们背着各式各样的重型武器，与Rowan指挥的鬼怪们陷入恶斗。Thor不知道最恐怖的那个恶魔在哪里，它会像所有的BOSS一样等到最后才肯出来？还是它已经化成了肆虐纽约的千万个妖魔，又或者它根本就是Rowan本身？

Thor看到姑娘们冲到了身旁，她们排成一排和Rowan对峙。  
Abby冲Rowan大叫：“我知道你在Kevin身体里呆的很爽，但你该滚出来了！尽管他蠢的让人想撞墙，但我们喜欢他！”  
Holtzmann把枪对准Rowan，紧跟着应和：“Kevin都开始学会接电话了！”  
Thor忍不住笑起来，他不知道该怎么感激她们，或许这一切结束之后，他需要给她们每人送一束花。  
如果，他能活下来的话。

Rowan好像也玩够了，他飞到一处高高的扶梯上，一脸鄙夷的挥挥手，“老实说，一进入这家伙的身体我都觉得自己变笨了，把他交给你们了！”  
然后他从Thor身体里抽离了，Thor的身体在自己的意识能够完全接管之前就掉落下去。  
Erin和Abby用百米冲刺的速度奔了过来，赶在Thor落地之前用身体接住了他。  
Patty暴怒了，她举起手上的质子枪向Rowan接连不断的扫射，狠狠骂道：“谁都别想动我们Kevin一根毫毛！”  
Thor被姑娘们拖离了战区，他还有点回不过神来，觉得整个身体木的够呛。  
Rowan变成了一只巨大的实体怪物，它撞毁了几座楼，追着姑娘们死死缠斗。

Thor爬起来，他知道自己在这整场事故中已经足够显眼了，如果Loki的灵魂逃了出来，不可能看不到他。  
然后他听到耳朵边上响起了一个蚊蚋一样的声音，用垂死一样的虚弱气息喊他，“Thor，我在这儿。”  
Thor转过脸，看到一团绿色的影子，它比所有的鬼影都要更浅更淡，不仔细观察几乎不能识别。  
Thor冲它小心翼翼的伸出手，生怕它会因为自己的触碰融化掉。  
“Loki，是你吗？”  
那个声音答，“是我，Thor，你终于认出我了吗？”

Thor一下哭出声，“对不起。”  
他试图拥抱那团烟雾，“对不起，对不起……”  
“没关系，”那团烟雾轻柔的绕着他漂浮，像是情人一样的低语，“你能活着，我就很开心了”。  
“为什么你看起来和别的鬼怪不一样？”Thor哽咽着问它，“你受伤了吗？”  
“可能是因为我把自己人类的那一半留下了，”Loki轻声说，“那让我虚弱了很多。”  
它在Thor脸颊旁边蹭了下，像是试图擦去他的泪水，“我想，我是想要像一个人类那样死去吧，奢望人们能把我像个人一样的埋了。”

“对不起我对你撒谎了，”Loki继续依偎着Thor，飘飘渺渺的摩挲着他，“我骗你说不能回头，是不想让你看到我死掉的样子。”  
“我知道，”Thor哭着笑了，感觉到那团烟雾又软篷篷的贴到了脸上，“你的心意我都明白了，小傻瓜。”  
“很高兴我们能当面说再见，Thor。”Loki飘的离Thor远了点，轻声说，“可我要走了。”  
“不，”Thor追上来，“别再离开我。”  
“你看”，Loki示意Thor去看远处的漩涡，“恶魔要打输了，漩涡正在慢慢关闭呢。”  
“我不属于这里，Thor。”它平静地说。

“你属于我，Loki！”Thor冲它伸出手，就像他能抓住Loki似的，“我也属于你！到我身体里来，你可以分享我的灵魂和生命。”  
“不行，”Loki躲的更远了，“我不能那么做，那会害了你的。”  
Thor摇摇头，坚定的靠近它：“如果你要回到漩涡，我就立刻跟着你一起跳下去。你只有两个选择——留下来，或者带我走。”

Loki沉默着，那团凝结着它灵魂的绿色烟雾在轻轻的聚拢又散开。而Thor目不转睛的看着它，脸上始终是那种平静又疯狂的神情。  
“我想你是疯了，Thor。”Loki最后叹了口气。  
“没错！”Thor点点头，“你也疯了不是吗？Loki。”

“所以，这就是我们以后的生活了是吗？两个挤在一具身体里的疯子？”Loki贴近他，轻轻摇晃着。  
“或许是的，”Thor张开双臂笑起来，“快过来吧，小家伙。”  
Loki最后围着他转了一圈，像是想要再把他好好打量清楚，“Thor，你以后就没有机会反悔了，你真的愿意吗？”  
“我愿意，”Thor点点头，那模样比在圣坛前宣誓还要虔诚。  
Loki没有再出声，绿色的烟雾消失了。同一时刻，Thor感觉到一股像清泉一样的液体流过了自己的身体，冰凉的、润滑的，带着一种大自然本身的清香与野性，缓缓的注入到他体内。  
“这就是你的味道？”Thor眯起眼睛，“我得承认我非常喜欢。”  
“哦，”Loki抱怨了一声，“我正在适应新家呢，你就不能闭嘴吗？”

远处的楼群中，巨大的地底漩涡正在一点点关闭，Thor感觉到有什么东西在他身体里牵扯了一下——或许是恶魔在召唤Loki的灵魂。  
但他抓的很紧，Thor用所有的力量拥抱着身体里的Loki，对他说，“我和你在一起呢，Loki。”  
Loki也没有放手，他紧紧的缠绕着Thor的灵魂，一直坚持到那股拖拽的力量消失不见。  
“我也和你在一起呢，Thor。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1：Early British Trackways是一本比较早的描述灵线理论的书，灵线理论是锤哥参演的的Ghostbusters（《超能敢死队》这个翻译真的很恼火）里解释鬼怪会跑到人间、漩涡形成的主要理论之一。大家就知道基妹就是这样被找到的就可以了《——简单粗暴。  
> 注释2：毕竟圣人都说了，  
> The one who saves one life saves the world entire.  
> 注释3：国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局=SHIED神盾局，真的只有寇森大大才能一口气说出这个名字啊。


	8. The Body We Shared

灵与肉合二为一，人们爱的要死要活的时候就爱说这样的傻话。  
他们总是忘记，每一个灵魂都是独立的，可以破碎，可以不完整，却不可以变成另一个灵魂。

Loki有一点不适应，他习惯了冷冰冰的感觉，他自己的身体总是冷的，虽然深处也压着熔岩一样汹涌澎湃的兽性。  
Thor的灵魂又暖又明亮，像个小太阳那样晃眼。Loki寄居在这具温暖健壮的身体里，有些不知所措。

“你想吃什么？”Thor记得Loki不像自己那样偏爱肉食。  
“我不饿。”灵魂已经忘记了饥饿的感觉，只是隐隐体会到这具身体对食物的渴望。  
“吃你想吃的吧。”Loki说，然后看着Thor狼吞虎咽的干掉了三个牛肉汉堡。

“我们去洗澡？”蜷在沙发上喝掉了两杯牛奶和三四杯水之后，Thor终于开口问了。  
在思维里跟另一个人交谈这事儿让他觉得自己像一个彻头彻尾的疯子，但他不太确定自己这具身体做什么是让Loki觉得高兴的，哪些事又会让Loki不舒服。  
“好呀”，他听见Loki答，“我喜欢水温稍微热一点。”

Thor把水温定在104℉，脱光衣服迈进浴室。  
“还……舒服吗？”渐渐升腾起的水雾弥漫了整个浴室，Loki有好大一会儿没说话，Thor只好又去问他。  
“嗯，”Loki咬着牙，瓮声瓮气的回答了一个字。  
Thor擦洗皮肤的感觉他能感受到一点儿，水滑的、饱满的身体和他自己的触感大不一样。Thor洗澡很不认真，洗发水被胡乱的倒在手心里，团出泡泡扣在金发上，小橡皮锤一样的指尖鼓鼓的，粗暴的敲打揉搓着头皮。  
热水哗哗的从淋浴头冲下来，比Thor习惯的温度高上许多，他闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛被水淋成一簇簇的水蕴草。  
Thor用海盐味儿的沐浴液，他懒得打泡，在手心随便搓两下就顺着肩膀擦在身上。泡沫和水珠一起跳跃着，沿着蜜色的皮肤滚落地上。  
淡淡的香气弥漫在浴室里，像一段松木在海水里泡到发软，懒洋洋的在阳光下沉浮。  
Loki在水雾里喘不上气来。

Thor湿答答的踩在拖鞋上，用一块大浴巾裹住下身，他甩了甩脑袋，像只淋了水的狮子那样把金发里的水甩出去。  
他探到镜子前面，挤了点乳液随便拍在脸上。  
被雾气浸湿边缘的镜子里，他只能看到一张面容，清澈的蓝眼睛透过镜子回望他。  
“Loki？”Thor又喊。  
“……嗯？”Loki的声音里带着一点慌张，像个偷吃糖果被抓住的小孩子那样短促而颤抖。  
“这会让你感到不舒服吗？我们现在这样。”Thor冲着镜子里问。  
“我在适应。”Loki保守的回答。  
Thor洗澡的时候他偷偷透过他的眼睛去看，这具躯体的感官还不太听他的使唤，那种感觉更像是偷窥，带着负罪感的满足。  
Thor上一次像这般赤裸时还是个青少年，他穿着泳裤的瘦长身体在湖水中穿梭，像条灵活的剑鱼。  
现在这个成年男人的身体让Loki觉得陌生而好奇。

Thor翻出条内裤套上，整个身子像块门板拍进床里。  
“唔……”他发出一声舒服的呻吟，“这可真是最漫长的一天。”  
“睡觉吧。”Loki软软的陷进被子里，那团棉花软蓬蓬的，躺上去有一种说不出的安全和踏实。  
他太怀念这种感觉了。  
Thor关灭床头灯，黑暗淹没了他们。  
Loki偷偷的离开Thor的身体，他很虚弱，并不能离开Thor太远，他轻轻的贴在Thor身上，想念那种久远的，被他搂在怀抱里的感觉。  
“Loki！”Thor猛地坐起来，Loki甚至都来不及返回他的身体。  
“我在你旁边，”Loki赶紧回应他。  
“我以为你走了……”Thor刚刚惊出了一身的汗，现在慢慢的在皮肤上挥发了，带来落雪一样的凉意。  
他向身边摸了一把，穿过Loki声音所在的位置时空气似乎变得浓厚了一些，比周围温度更低。  
“为什么？”Thor慌里慌张的打开了灯，Loki现在淡的像团云雾，连色彩都没有了，“我之前明明还可以隐约摸到你的。”  
“我是个来自地底的灵魂呀，Thor。”Loki贴近他，看到Thor的手从自己身体里穿过去，  
“变成寄居者只会让我更虚弱的。”  
“可你不会再消失了吧？”Thor慌张的伸出手，“快回到我身体里来。”  
Loki没应声，他静静的回到Thor的身体里，那种温暖的感觉让他的声音大了一点儿，“是的，我不会再消失了。”  
床头灯投下暖色的灯光，笼罩着Thor孤独的身影。  
他沉默着，为刚刚Loki离开那一瞬的感觉心悸不已。

“我只是……”，Loki缠绕住Thor发亮的，像烛火一样跳动的灵魂之光，贴在他耳边小声说，“我想抱抱你，Thor。”  
Thor在床上蜷缩起来，他把双手交织在胸前，轻轻搭上自己的肩膀，他的脸颊依偎着怀抱里清凉的空气。  
“我也好想抱抱你，Loki。”  
他的怀抱勒紧到胸口发痛，那里却什么都没有。

心痛交杂着满足的感觉折磨了Thor半夜，几小时后他被闹钟吵醒了。  
Loki也睡得迷迷糊糊，他半梦半醒的起来，在Thor身体里打了个滚，然后叫了声"诶呀！”  
“怎么了?”Thor赶紧问。  
“那个，”Loki打量着Thor的下半身，惊奇道：“那个是传说中的晨勃吗?”

“呃……”Thor愣了几秒钟,” 是呀。”   
“这很常见啊Loki”，他又补充道，“你又不是没经历过。”  
按照年龄推算，Loki应该和他差不多大，Thor理所应当的认为这是Loki见惯了的事。

“我并没有……”Loki咕哝着，探头探脑的打量着Thor的下身。分散到他身上的那种胀胀的感觉相当奇怪，就像是想去尿尿，又觉得羞羞的不好开口。  
他在人间长到十一岁，还没来得及正式进入青春期就变回了成年霜巨人。组织里找不到第二只霜巨人跟他交配，又想一直保持他的战斗力不受影响，便安排了生物部的人来给他注射了一堆这样那样的激素，压制的他连性欲都没有了。

“天！”Thor拍了下脑袋，“我忘了你上次在我身边的时候还是个孩子呢。”   
他的小Loki度过了一个长长的儿童时代，然后跳跃着长成了一个大人。  
“这个…晨勃呢…呃，”Thor斟酌着组织起语言，开始给Loki补习中学健康生理的内容，“这个对性成熟的男人来说是个蛮常见的事。”

“那现在想嘘嘘的感觉也很正常对吧?”Loki马上问。  
“对，”Thor抿嘴笑着，“但你要费好大的力气才行——对准马桶就是件很困难的事。”  
“哈?”Loki又使劲看了一眼，“这么夸张?！”  
“我觉得胀的难受呢……”他抱怨，“能摸一下吗？”

Thor只好无比体谅的抬手摸了一下。  
他的下身现在敏感而饱满，像一只饿的发慌的小狗，你冲它伸个手指头，它就要上蹿下跳的造起反来。

“麻麻的，”Loki诚实的描述着感受，“可还是难受啊。”  
他巴巴的看着Thor，“我们应该怎么办啊?”  
“我们……”Thor咳嗽了几声，坚定的回答，“我们该想点无聊的事情！”

Thor闭上眼睛，他仔细的想着哈贝马斯、卢曼、齐美尔、戈夫曼、贝特森、涂尔干，想社会学那一大群著作等身害他看也看不完的老头子……  
他把整个芝加哥学派都想过了两遍，绝望的发现自己的小兄弟还是斗志昂扬的探着脑袋。

Thor抓狂的捏了捏拳头，他焦躁的喊了声Loki，问，“你在想什么呀你？！！”  
Loki似乎是翻了个身，声音懒洋洋的，“我现在浑身酥酥的，在想春天，阳光，还有我不用假装成人的样子，也不用直立着……我可以躺在草地上撒欢，想翻滚多久就翻滚多久，太阳亮堂堂的又有点燥，晒着我鼓鼓的肚皮。我想抱住一团阳光，在它身上蹭来蹭去……”

Loki在Thor身体里厮磨了一会儿，哼哼唧唧的说，  
“你的床太舒服……我可能发情了，Thor。”

“苍天！”Thor无奈的扯了扯内裤，它现在看起来似乎太小了！  
Thor纠结了几秒，然后尽量拿出一幅端正又体面的姿态说，“Loki，我们得，得把它弄出来，明白吗?”  
Loki想了一下，迅速点点头，“明白的。”  
Thor说：“那好你闭上眼吧。”  
Loki说，“哈？”  
Thor咳嗽了一声，不自然的扭了扭身子，“我，我还不太习惯别人看着做这事儿。你可不可以——”  
他小声问，“你可不可以想个什么办法别看我？”  
Loki点点头，回答的迅速的不得了，“可以啊，我躲到你的脚趾头去好了。”   
他假装动了一下，又偷偷潜回来，扒在Thor眼睛边上打量着他的动作。

Thor没带多少温情，Loki在他身体里而且这次自慰是为了Loki发情而进行的这种自知让他感觉有点奇怪。  
他只是非常直接的把手伸到内裤里套弄起来，起初是无声的摩擦，然后渐渐有了点湿润的水声……Thor咬着牙用简单程式的动作坚持着，感觉一丝丝过电一样的酥麻感顺着大腿根蔓延下去。  
他的脚趾头微微的翘起来，带着点不可自控的僵硬绷紧了。别扭的角度让肢体有点木木的，同时又诡异的酸爽。  
Thor盯着自己的脚趾头，心想，天呐，Loki在那。  
下一秒，一股无法描述的强劲电流窜过他的脊柱遍布身体，他仰起脖子，毫无章法的加快了动作，不一会儿就咬着嘴唇射了出来。

Loki晕晕乎乎的跟着Thor飞起来，被高高的抛到云端，又颤悠悠的掉下来落进草丛里。  
那种感觉新鲜又奇妙，像是清晨的玫瑰花露那样迷醉甘甜。  
Thor喘息着，等待自己平静下来做了简单的清理。他又等了一会儿，还是没听见Loki的声响。  
“你，”他看着自己的脚趾头舔了下嘴唇，“你还好吧？”  
Loki在捂着脸偷笑，气喘吁吁的声音压不住笑意，他哼哧哼哧的扭捏了一会儿，回答说，“好得不能再好了。”

Thor脑海中无法控制的浮现出他的面容来，干净清爽的身体覆盖着薄汗，脸颊带着高潮后的红晕埋进枕头里，Loki羞得用手捂住了脸，又不甘心的从指缝中间偷偷看向外面。那眼神迷茫又纯粹，像第一次享受过性爱的小动物一样坦诚。  
该死！  
Thor狠狠掐断自己脑子里的念头，急急忙忙站了起来，他总不能在带着Loki撸过一次之后再想着Loki来一发吧！  
这简直像是把那个幼齿的美少年Loki找回来，然后开始进行色情养成啊！  
这太变态了！

在Loki翻来覆去的陶醉在人生第一次自慰的余韵中时，Thor匆匆忙忙冲了个澡，塞了两口吃的就带着Loki去机构点卯了。  
他一靠近实验室，Holtzmann的灵异探测器就急速的旋转起来，发出嘀嘀嘀的报警声。  
那个旋转的小线团立刻吸引了所有人的注意，Thor停住脚，端出一脸的无辜相：“发生什么事了？”  
“我靠！”Holtzmann把那东西举起来粗暴的砸了下，飞出来的火花迅速把她的实验服烧出个洞。  
“这玩意儿又欠维修了。”她撇着嘴抄起根电容笔，示意Thor去给她倒杯果汁。  
Thor迅速退开了。  
“你可能得找个理由离开了。”Loki小声说。  
“是的！”Thor回到前台扫了眼自己摆的一桌子东西——他不想承认，但他真的有点喜欢上这里了。

晚上躺到床上时，Thor是有点情绪低落的，他在想着自己留在桌上的那封辞职信，不知道姑娘们明天看到它会有什么反应。  
Loki显然也在盘算着什么，他在他身体里窜来窜去，不安分的折腾。  
“Loki你怎么了？”Thor终于忍不住问他。

“没事，”Loki摇摇头。  
“小家伙，有什么需要就告诉我，”Thor问他，“是早上Holtzmann的机器让你不舒服了吗？”  
“不是……”Loki磨磨唧唧的犹豫了一会儿，终于鼓起勇气问，“那个——Thor，早上的事，你可以再做一遍吗？”   
“哈？！”  
Thor梗了几秒钟，还是没忍住笑了出来。  
他说什么来着，青春期啊！他身体里的这个小怪物果然在补过他的青春期呢！  
Thor赶紧为自己不端正的态度道了个歉，认真回应Loki的要求，“是这样的，Loki，这种事呢，要看……嗯，要看需求的，我并不能随时都做那个……我现在……呃……现在没有那样的想法。”

“这样啊……”  
Loki安静了一会儿，Thor几乎能察觉到他在翻来覆去的思忖着什么。

“那你可以现在酝酿一下吗？”Loki小心翼翼的问。  
Thor简直想笑着撞墙，他强忍着，摆出一副人生导师的表情。   
“Loki，”Thor问，“你是不是有点，嗯，有点想要那个？”  
Loki爽快的点点头，“是呀！”  
他停顿了一下又懵懵懂懂的问：“可是，我……我还不知道该怎么做呢。”  
Thor彻底憋不住了，他把脸埋在枕头里笑了好几分钟——看来陪着Loki度过青春期这个任务简直比自己走过青春期还要困难一百倍啊。

“你笑话我！”Loki气鼓鼓的抱怨。  
“抱歉抱歉，”Thor把脸抬起来，他深吸口气，忍着笑意跟Loki说，“好吧，我们来酝酿点情绪，解决一下你的小问题。”  
他站起来走到电脑前面，问Loki：“霜巨人偏爱哪种性行为？男男还是男女？雌雄还是雄雄？”

“啊？”现在换成Loki想撞墙了。  
Thor怎么能问的这么直接呢，这多过分呀！  
Loki撅着嘴，把幻想出的手指尖咬在嘴里，恶狠狠的回应，“我怎么知道啊！我又没有性行为。”

Thor把电脑抱到床上来，靠着枕头躺下，拿出大哥哥一样的口气，“呐，小家伙，通常男孩子们进入青春期的时候呢，会去网上看A片的，所以说，不要怪我给你灌输什么奇怪的东西啊。”  
他输入一串网址，忍着笑意嘱咐Loki，“你喜欢哪个，我们就看哪个。”  
Loki凑到Thor眼睛前，看着他瘦长的手指在鼠标上滚动。  
“哇哦……”他小声感叹，“人类的有些想法真劲爆啊……”

当他们最后看着一个叫“恶魔小径”（注释1）的gay porn完成Loki的情欲释放活动后，Thor仰躺在床上长长的出了口气。  
“这是第二次了！”他叹息道，同时针对自慰和片子。  
“我们选片品味相同？”Loki喘着粗气问他，显然还软绵绵的陷在余韵里。  
他只是觉得封面上那个金发神父有点儿像Thor，虽然他的身材不及Thor一半惹人心动……Loki偷偷咂了咂嘴，Thor现在已经迅速从他的恋慕对象变成性幻想对象了，青春期这种东西可真是恐怖啊。

“我要声明上次看的时候我是当搞笑片看的，”Thor擦了下手，端起床边的纯净水喝了口。  
Gay porn并不属于他的观影喜好，但今天片子里那个勾引神父的黑发小修士看起来特别撩人，一双水汪汪骨碌碌的大眼睛总让他忍不住带入Loki。  
“我说，”Loki又生出好奇心来，“那个地方那么小，不会太疼吗？”  
“呃……，大概是有润滑扩张什么的，人家不会把那些都拍出来啦。”Thor硬着头皮解答。  
“哦……”  
“可是为什么那种地方也会觉得很舒服啊？不会想便便吗？要是进不去怎么办？”Loki又问了一大串问题，他回想着自己的身体结构觉得那都是不科学的事儿。  
“大概……呃……我也不知道啊！”  
Thor超级崩溃，可怜他自己一点儿同性的实践经验也没有，现在却要给一个满脑子稀奇古怪问题的小男生加大怪兽当性爱导师。  
这简直是无法描述的尴尬啊！

“哼~”Loki哼出一个感叹词，带着小小的不满。  
“你不告诉我，我要去睡了！”他甩下这句就不再吭声。  
Thor躺了很久都没能入睡，影像里的喘息声和爱抚画面凌乱的充斥着他的大脑，夹杂着Loki满是好奇的表情和孩子气的抱怨声。  
老天，这太要命了！

好在Loki之后几天都没再缠着他做过多解释，也没再趁他晨勃时发出大惊小怪的感叹。  
Loki老老实实的在他身体里待着，跟着他慢慢适应这种生活，渐渐熟悉这座城市。  
Thor想过他们的未来，他没打算再遇上谁或者爱上谁，Odin和Frigga可能会不太开心，但在现代这个社会做一个不婚主义者也不那么困难。  
他们可以定居纽约或是世界上任何一个地方，以他的能力挣钱养活两人是轻而易举的事。Loki虽说寄居在他的身体里，但Thor没怎么觉得累过，他的吃喝作息都和以前基本一致，很显然养着Loki并不需要消耗多少体力。

而困难的事也正在于此。

Loki只是个灵魂，离体的状态很虚弱，完全不能远离他而生存，Thor每时每刻的人生都活在Loki眼皮子底下。  
吃喝拉撒这种事情还好说，忍过最开始的羞耻期也就可以了，Loki心情好的时候还会在他上厕所时点评体育杂志，或者哼一小段歌谣。  
情欲的问题要麻烦一点，那个世界对Loki来说新鲜又诱惑，Loki的欲求带着动物身上那种原始的坦荡和热烈，又混杂着少年的羞涩和渴求。它们在Thor身体里炽烈的燃烧着，很多时候都要通过爱抚和自慰安抚下去。  
Thor自己的欲求是更为复杂的问题，他早就认准了Loki，下定决心和他相伴终老，但那是一种混杂着思念怜爱感动感激痴迷疯狂的多重心绪。他初尝过爱情，惜别过爱情，他知道在自己心目中Loki和Jules是不一样的。  
他是他没来得及开始的过去和将来，她是他没来得及告别的历史和现在。  
Thor是个成年健康的男人，有自己无法减灭的需求。他的情欲不像Loki那样青涩直接，不会因为一两次爱抚而满足，它们鬼鬼祟祟的潜伏在他骨髓里，从肉体和灵魂的最深处抱怨着欲求不满。  
他会思念Jules，更多时候会忍不住幻想Loki……那种感觉像是他同时背叛和辜负了他们两人，几乎要把他生生撕裂。

而这些事，他不敢说出来，亦不敢挂在脸上。  
Loki有多么脆弱敏感决绝，他早就体验过了。  
层层积压的愁思终于爆发，Thor在一天晚上做了有生以来最恐怖的一个噩梦。他梦见他变成了Loki，被一次又一次从透明的监牢释放出来，带着饥饿和绝望噬咬人肉，吞食人血。  
枯骨散落在身边，世界浸染成一片血海。  
Thor遍身冷汗的惊醒过来，发觉Loki并不在自己身体里。  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki并不是个成熟的灵魂，他的神经质和不完整，他的疯狂与脆弱，他的孩子气和诱受状态（咳咳）正是他的魅力所在，他不会因为进入到Thor的身体，就一秒变成个正常人了。  
> Thor有他的悲伤和过去，他学会和世界妥协，不代表他会风风火火的丢下曾经的一切。他对Loki是一种比爱情复杂的多的情感，在他的小家伙和怪物先生之间是有个巨大的断裂带的。Loki和他现在融为一体，Thor也不会秒变个没心没肺的色情狂，肆无忌惮的和曾经的小弟弟ooxx起来，对吧。  
> 总之这是精神分裂的一章，可能有个imaginary friend住在我身体里。


	9. Ordinary Miracle

“为什么一定要读这个？Thor哥哥，我们不能去湖里玩一会儿吗？”Loki捏着手里的图画书，双脚不安分的摇晃着。  
他转头看着坐在身后的Thor，轻声细语的撒娇：“我们玩一会儿再回来读不行吗？”  
Thor拍拍他的脑袋，把彩色的书本摊开放在Loki膝盖上，“我们说好今天下午读书的，每个人都该言而有信对不对？”  
Loki撅着嘴，小脸上挂满了不甘，但还是乖乖的把书翻开了，用手指头指着字句读起来。

“……  
狐狸说，‘人类有枪，而且他们会打猎，真是讨厌；他们也养鸡，这是他们好的地方。你在找鸡吗？’  
‘不是，’小王子说，‘‘我在找朋友’。‘驯养’是什么意思？’  
‘那是一种常常被人们遗忘的行为，’狐狸说到，‘它的意思就是‘建立关系’…’  
‘建立关系？’  
‘没错’，狐狸说，‘对我而言，你只不过是个小男孩，就跟其他千百个小男孩一样。我不需要你，你也同样不需要我。对你而言，我也不过是一只狐狸，和其他千百只狐狸一样。但是，如果你驯养了我，我们将会需要彼此。对我而言，你就是宇宙间独一无二的了，我对你来说，也是世界上唯一的了。’  
……  
‘如果你驯养我，那就会像阳光照进我的生命里，你的脚步声会变得跟其他人的不一样。其他人的脚步声会让我迅速退到地底下，你的脚步声则会像音乐一样，把我召唤出洞穴。然后，看呐，你看到那边的麦田了吗？我不吃面包，小麦对我来说一点意义也没有。麦田无法让我想到什么事情，那实在很可悲。但是，你有一头金黄的头发，如果你驯养我，那该会有多棒啊！金黄色的麦子会让我想起你，而我将会喜欢听风在麦穗间吹拂…’  
狐狸停止说话，并且凝视着小王子，‘求求你——驯养我吧！’”(注释1)

Loki停顿下来，眯着眼睛思考自己读出的语句，他把小脑袋靠在Thor胸前，软软的黑头发轻轻蹭着他的棉T恤。  
“你的头发也是像麦子一样的金黄色，Thor哥哥。”  
他转过头，清澈见底的绿眼睛一眨不眨的望着Thor，声音里满是稚气：“你愿意驯养我吗？”  
……

你还愿意被我驯养吗？我的小怪物？

Thor在床上坐起来，发觉Loki并不在自己身体里。  
房间里漆黑一片，但Thor本能的感觉Loki还在身边某个地方。  
他没有开灯，轻声的呼唤了一句，“Loki。”  
一个声音从近旁传了来，“我在的。”  
Loki又笑笑，用自嘲的口气补充了句，“事实上，我还能去哪儿呢？”

他飘回Thor身旁，贴着他被冷汗打湿的身体，“作恶梦了是吗?”  
Thor点点头，“抱歉也把你吓醒了。”  
“有什么好抱歉的呢，”Loki回答说，“那根本就不是梦啊。”  
他绕到Thor正前方，和他面对着面。  
“那是我记忆里的东西，Thor，我想你是知道的，承认吧，你明明就知道。”

Thor叹了口气，回应他，“是的，我知道。”  
“那不让你恶心、不让你恐惧吗？”Loki逼问他，“我知道你更习惯把我当作那个小男孩来回忆，但我同时也是个怪物啊，Thor。我杀过很多人，吞过很多血。”  
“好好想想Thor，此时此刻和你在一张床上的，是只巨大丑陋，龇着獠牙的怪物。”  
“你没想过寄居到你身体里的东西会是那么不堪那么邪恶的，对不对？”Loki咬牙追问着，死死盯着Thor，“你没准备好接受这个！没人能准备好接受这个！你永远都不会接受的！”

“是，”Thor颤抖着回答，他很想把Loki抓住，扣着他的肩膀让他好好听着，可是他做不到。Thor只能很努力的望着Loki所在的位置——他都不知道他现在是不是还在那。  
“是，我永远都不会准备好……我从来没料到过自己会和一个怪物共享灵魂，我也从来都不知道我的人生会变成这样。可是Loki——”  
Thor往前爬了几步，徒劳的抓了下空气，“可是Loki，这世界上没有谁知道自己的人生会发生什么啊，也没有人知道自己会爱上什么人。你做过坏事——我承认这个——那其中有些事情可怕极了——但那不是你一个人的错，有任何因此而必须承担的折磨都不该让你一个人承受。”  
Thor用手背擦了下眼睛，继续道，“你说的没错，我们的物种不一样，我还没准备好接纳你的灵魂，可那又如何呢？我愿意用我所有的生命去适应我们的差别，我愿意耗尽一辈子去学着接纳你……”  
这个高高大大的金发男人委屈的攥紧拳头，像个手足无措的孩子：“我学的很慢很辛苦，我不知道怎样走才是正确的路，Loki，Loki，你愿意陪着我吗？”  
“Thor——”Loki扑回来紧贴着他，温柔的摩挲着Thor的面颊，“我污染了一个干净的灵魂，我害了你啊。”

“不，Loki，”Thor坚定的摇摇头，“我从来都没你想的那么光辉，你来看看我的灵魂吧，去那些我从来没敢拿出来的角落看看……”  
Loki哭着拒绝，“别这样，Thor，别这么贬低自己。”  
Thor笑着抹了把眼泪，摇了摇头，用不容置疑的口吻说：“去看看，Loki，你必须亲眼看看”。

于是Loki去了，他飞进Thor脑海中最隐蔽的角落，窥探那些一直没有冲他现身的秘密。  
他看到年少的Thor，他骑着单车飞驰在去往约顿孤儿院的路上，他当然是出于爱心才加入的，但他也像其他人一样希望得到那份珍贵的社会工作证明材料。  
他看到青年的Thor，他看着围攻Jules的僵尸们吓得双腿发软，他整个潜意识都在大喊着快逃快逃，快保住自己的命啊——他要硬逼着自己克服恐惧冲上去，为自己的女孩而斗争。  
他看到Thor坐在埃及的沙漠里，孤独的月色像河水一样把他淹没。Thor在长夜里嘶吼着，像只发了疯的狼——他恨极了这世界，为什么要让他承受这些？为什么不是别人被选作倒霉的祭品！  
他看到Thor站在纽约中央车站——如织的人流之中他是那样孤独，他好想转身逃走，跑回父母身边做一个安全的小蜗牛，就算不去寻找Loki又怎么样呢？连Loki本人都不会怪他的。  
Loki看到Jules，她淡淡的影子还留在Thor的记忆里……第一次的表白，树荫下的初吻，教学楼边的争吵，猝不及防的分离，如果她活着，他们未必会走到最后，但她在他们最好的年华消失了……Thor永远都不可能忘记她的。  
……  
“我不要看这些，”Loki哭着退出来，“我不想再看下去了”。  
“你没的选择，Loki。”Thor忽然变得异常残忍，他望着浓稠的夜色，平静的说，“既然我们已经走到这一步，谁都别想回头了。你不看完的话，我发誓我会每天都跟你讨论这个，直到我们都疯掉或者死掉为止。”

Loki抽泣着，蜷缩在角落里无声的抗议——但Thor没有一丁点儿心软的意思，他板着脸，仿佛融进了黑暗里。  
Loki只好蹭蹭泪水，又委委屈屈的潜回去。   
他看到了自己的样子，时而是遍身鳞片的怪兽，时而是白净瘦小的男孩——但出现最多的是他长大后的青年模样，那个有着苍白皮肤，迷离眼神的男人。  
Thor在抱着他，他的两只手腕都被Thor钳在身后。  
他们赤身裸体，以近乎粗暴的方式疯狂交合着，像兽一样的亲吻舔舐彼此——腰腹间的疯狂律动完全把控了Loki的身体，而Thor的手臂几乎要把他的腰勒断掉——他的嘴唇被Thor吻出了血，那血丝也被一并吞进身体里。  
Loki完全说不出话来，他愣愣的杵在那儿，觉得自己又冷又热，心脏胀的像要裂开。

“现在你看到了，”Thor在一边缓缓开口，“我不是你想象中那样金灿灿的天神，Loki，我也是个怪物。我隐藏起来的，是连自己都羞于面对的自私、胆怯、懦弱和下流。我会因为你是个怪物而恐惧不安，我也会因为你的乖巧敏感而心生怜悯……但无论是哪一个你，Loki，最后都会变成同一个人——那个能挑起我不堪欲望的人。我想占有你，想把你吃进去，连血带骨头都吞掉。”

Loki退了出来，他飞到离Thor身边几十厘米远的地方漂浮着，沉默不语。  
过了好一会儿，他哼哼唧唧的说，“其实——那也不算特别下流。”

Thor失声笑出来……他实在是没想到他会先说这个。  
他看着Loki的方向，轻声说，“那只是因为你没有看完。”  
Loki凑近了点，小声嗯了声，又说，“好吧，其实是有点下流——我脸红的都要烧起来了，根本没眼看下去。”

他们不约而同的笑了，室内的空气第一次流动起来，不再冷的像块坚冰。  
Loki叹了口气，趴回Thor身边靠着他，“我们这究竟算是什么呢，Thor？”  
Thor也叹了口气，“我不知道，Loki，或许是爱情，或许是亲情，或许是感激、习惯、吊桥效应或者变态的保护欲占有欲什么的——我根本分不清那是什么，但你得知道我心底欲望的根源是你，只有你。”  
Loki点点头，他觉得灵魂像被根火柴划响了，一朵小火苗跳跃着燃烧起来。  
他蹭了蹭Thor，“我们真的是两个怪家伙，挺变态的，对不对？”  
Thor使劲点头，“是呀！我们都疯的离谱呢。”  
他冲着身边的空气吻了下，抱怨道：“你要回来吗？我们的身体很想你呢。”  
Loki乖乖的钻了回去，他咬着Thor的耳朵根说：“我也很想我们的身体。”

Thor翻了个身躺好，伸出手交叉在胸前拥抱住了自己。他觉得这个拥抱没有那么悲伤了，因为Thor和Loki是一体的。  
“我觉得”，Loki忽然说，“你的那些下流想法，超级性感的。”  
“哼，”Thor揶揄他，“现在不怀疑我会因为你是怪物而不愿意接纳你啦？”  
“你真那么喜欢的话，我们可以定制一个怪物形状的充气玩偶啊，”Loki嘻嘻笑着，反唇相讥，“你和它搞的时候我不介意在边上配音的。”  
“臭小子，”Thor骂道，“坏透了你！”  
……

尽管生理上没有得到完全满足，但Thor承认他的心情确实非常舒畅，他睡了这些日子以来最舒适的一个懒觉，然后在Loki的尖叫声里惊醒了过来。  
Thor睁开眼，看到四把全新的质子枪正对着自己的脑袋。

Erin的手指紧紧扣在扳机上，冲他吼：“不管你是什么妖魔鬼怪，现在立刻从我们Kevin身体里滚出来！”  
“是Thor，”Holtzmann纠正她，然后冲一脸惊诧的Thor比了个中指，骂道：“等下再跟你算这笔欺诈账！”  
Thor忙不迭的爬起来，冲着四个姑娘高高举起双手：“误会误会，姑娘们，放下枪，我可以解释一切。”  
……

“所以，”Abby杵了杵鼻梁上的眼镜，打量着Thor道，“你和你身体里那个小怪物是一伙的？”  
Thor点点头。  
“而且你们超级无耻的利用了我们？！” Patty补充到。  
“我非常非常抱歉亲爱的姑娘们，我在辞职信上写我爱你们——那每一个字都是真的。”Thor垂着头，真诚的说出了第六十次抱歉。

“能让你的小宝贝儿Loki出来见见我们吗？” Erin挑着眉看着Thor，忿忿的咕哝道，“亏我还一直觉得泡不到你，原来你竟然是同性恋！”  
“哦我不是，”Thor立刻回答，冲Erin笑了笑，“我只是……Loki是不一样的，我们不是恋爱那么简单。”  
“不是我不肯叫他出来，实在是因为他现在很虚弱，像透明的云团一样，你们不可能看见他的。”Thor继续解释着，跳下床从抽屉里翻出张照片递给大家，“呐，这是Loki小时候的样子。”  
“Cute！”Holtzmann一把抢过了照片来，她打量着照片上抿嘴微笑的小男孩捶了Thor一拳，“你眼睛挺毒啊小子！”  
姑娘们此起彼伏的“cute”声里，Holtzmann抠了抠下巴，捏着照片陷入了沉思——这么可爱的男孩子，很值得浪费点聪明才智把他搞出来调戏一番。  
……

“这真是给我做的？”Thor打量着实验室里那台蓝幽幽的机器惊奇的瞪大了眼睛。他知道Holtzmann最近这几个月都在折腾这玩意儿，但他没想到这机器是给自己——准确的说是给Loki定制的。  
“Well”，Holtzmann把防护面罩扯下来，她的一头金发缠绕着像个使用过度的洗碗球，“鉴于我们大家都想看看Loki的样子，所以这算是实验室的集体需求。”  
“我如果要求确认安全性是不是太过分了？”Thor看到过Holtzmann把未经测试的炸弹丢在大家餐桌上——在这个实验室里任何东西都不那么安全。  
Abby大笑着打了Thor一拳，“你知道这可是Holtzmann出品，所以99%的可能它是绝对不安全的。”  
她把Thor拽到机器旁边，把两个手环样的东西套在他手腕上，“我们叫它‘灵魂充电器’——完全是从Rowan那个‘灵魂收集箱’的模型得到的灵感，但谁都知道Rowan是个疯子，Holtzmann也是个疯子，所以我们最好还是先叫台急救车在实验室外面等着以备不测。”

“苍天，”Thor听到Loki在身体里喊了声，“她是认真的吗？”  
“她逗你的，”Thor安慰他，想了想又补充，“但Holtzmann确实有点疯疯癫癫，所以等下如果咱们被电伤了或者电晕了你也别太意外。”  
Holtzmann又拿出个带着长线的项圈戴在Thor脖子上，补充说，“Erin特别要求我加个保护装置保护你的脸，万一出了故障把你的身体烧焦了我们还可以继续欣赏你的美貌。”  
“Thor，”Loki偷偷扯扯Thor，“咱们不试了吧。”  
“别担心小家伙，”Thor轻声安抚他，用眼神示意Holtzmann可以开始了。

‘灵魂充电器’——像任何Holtzmann制造的声称绝不安全的机器一样，在噼啪的电流声中顺利运转起来。Thor在上面呆了3个小时，完全满足了Erin推算出的充电时间，手环摘下来的时候他指尖都发麻了。  
然后大家一起等待着，时间过去了一个多小时，Loki一直没有出现。  
“我想这没起作用，”Thor听见他在身体里小声说。  
“哈？！这没道理啊！”Holtzmann一脸抓狂的拿起防护面罩，叮叮咣咣的敲打着东西钻回工作间去了。

Thor不想承认他感到沮丧，但当他瘫在床上做完今天的第20次深呼吸时他意识到自己真的是有点沮丧。  
如果说连Erin的推算和Holtzmann的机器都不能让Loki好起来的话，这世上大概也就没有什么办法能让Loki获得形体了。  
Loki说想一个人静静，Thor猜想他大概也不太开心，便没有去打扰他。  
卧室里只亮了一盏小夜灯，微弱的昏黄光线照亮了床头的一小片区域，Thor仰躺在床上，闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的打盹儿。  
“嘿，”他听见Loki叫他，“睁开眼睛Thor。”  
他睁开了眼睛，看到盖在身上的毛毯鼓鼓的——那是个人的形状。

Thor的心疯狂的跳动起来，他伸出手抓起毛毯的边缘，却不敢掀开它——他的身体感受不到任何压迫的重量，他真怕毛毯下什么都没有。  
“嘿，Thor。”  
毛毯的边缘被掀开了，一张白净的脸庞从下面钻出来。

Thor感觉有什么东西把自己的喉咙攥住了——他说不出话来，几乎不能呼吸。  
那是Loki，那当然是Loki，老天啊，那是Loki。

Loki并没有恢复成人类的形态，他的样子更应该像是一种实体化了的灵魂。他看起来亮亮的，镀着层虚幻的光晕。  
Thor就那么呆呆的愣着，他不敢伸手去触碰Loki，生怕自己会猛地毁掉这个美梦。  
“不欢迎我吗？”  
Loki凑过来，在他脸上轻轻啄了下，留下一小片冰凉的、柔软的触感。  
Loki没能从Thor身边退开，他的动作被打断了。一股粗暴的、几乎让人疼痛的力量抱住了他。

Thor根本不能相信自己的眼睛，Loki在他的怀抱里，没有像以前那样如同空气一般消失，他摸起来光滑又冰冷——却是实实在在的。  
“Loki”，Thor紧紧的抱着他，发现自己身上连一片羽毛的重量都感受不到，“你为什么没有重量？”  
“傻瓜，”Loki从他怀里抬起头来，“我是个灵魂啊，能有多重呢？也就是21克吧？”  
“你是故意的对不对？”Thor拥着Loki，轻轻的拢着他的头发，“你白天就可以出来了，但你故意等到了现在。”  
Loki点点头，把脸贴在Thor胸口紧紧抱着他，“我希望你是第一个见到我的人，没有别人，只有你和我。”

“你能保持这个状态多久？6-7个小时？”Thor抚摸着他的肩膀，轻声问。  
“差不多吧，”Loki想了想，“反正Erin和Holtzmann白天是这么说的，而她们的推算通常都很正确。”  
“想做点什么？”Thor的手指轻轻摩挲着Loki的皮肤，感觉他在自己指尖下微微颤栗着。  
“你饿不饿？”他清了清嗓子，又拿捏着语气问，“想喝水吗？”

“Oh，Thor。”Loki支着身子在Thor身上坐起来，皱着眉怒视他，“你们人类可真虚伪。”  
他俯下去，把凉凉的手指滑进Thor睡衣里去，圆圆的屁股摩擦着他的下身，“你没发现我都没穿衣服吗?”  
“我的小怪物”，Thor一把勾下他的脖子，牢牢含住了Loki的嘴唇。  
他的手沿着Loki脊背的曲线滑下去，在他眯起眼睛呻吟的时候轻轻舐咬着他的舌尖。  
“小家伙，你知道脱衣服是种情趣吗？”

“那我现在……再穿……穿上怎么样……”Loki被吻的晕乎乎的，假情假意的推阻着Thor的抚摸，“你快……停……停下来呀。”  
“小混蛋，”Thor掐着Loki的细腰，被他浮夸造作的表演搞得气血翻腾。  
他一把把自己的短裤扯下来，翻身狠狠压住Loki，“你想都别想。”  
……

晃晃悠悠飞上云端的时候，Loki忽然想起他们一起看过的“恶魔小径”里的台词来。  
小修士跨坐在神父的身体上仰过头去，十字架的阴影投射在他的脸上。  
他在接连不断的撞击里闭上了眼睛，溢满情欲的汗水沿着他的额头滑落下来。  
“上帝啊，这太……”  
他失了声，绷紧了身体说不出话来。

是的，Loki想，哪有什么词汇能形容这种感觉呢？！  
他趴在Thor身上剧烈的喘息着，感觉自己已经完完全全融化掉了。  
这不是“天堂”——这比那好太多倍了。

“我们可以再来一次吗？”Loki伸出舌头，一下下亲吻着Thor的胸口。  
“可以啊。”  
“我们可以再来不止一次吗？”Loki的嘴唇沿着他汗湿的皮肤慢慢向上。  
“可以啊。”  
“我们可以从今往后每晚都这样吗？”Loki趴下来，认真的凝视着Thor的眼睛。  
Thor扬起脸，温柔的亲吻他。  
“可以啊。”

“可以一直这样直到死去吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“可以死了之后还在一起吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
“可以永远都不分开吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
……

为什么不可以呢，Thor想，我们早在很多很多年前就说好了呀。

Loki的小脑袋靠在Thor胸前，软软的黑头发蹭着他的棉T恤。  
“你的头发也是像麦子一样的金黄色，Thor哥哥。”  
他转过头，清澈见底的绿眼睛一眨不眨的望着Thor，声音里满是稚气：“你愿意驯养我吗？”  
Thor抚摸着Loki柔软的头发，感觉连湖面吹来的微风都跟着变得温暖和煦。  
他拉起Loki的小手，小心翼翼的捧在掌心，“我愿意呀，我的小Loki。”

那就像阳光照进我的生命，Loki。  
我驯养了你，也愿意永远被你驯养。

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor和Loki蜗居在他们的小房子里，像《夏洛特烦恼》里那只笨拙的小猪威尔伯一样。窗前飘过雪花，枝桠萌出新芽，时光和生命里有那么多无法挽留的失去和悲伤，但当他和他一起睁开眼睛看着阳光的时候，It's just another ordinary miracle today.  
> ！！！！！把到此为止的正文每章题目的开头部分连起来看有惊喜。


	10. R.I.P.

“4个小时？” Erin皱起眉大喊，“这不可能啊，按我的推算，每次充电后Loki应该至少能实体化6个小时才对。”  
“准确的说是还不到4个小时，”Thor揉揉鼻子，把后半句话憋了回去。Loki消失的时候他们正做到一半，该死的！前一秒Loki还在搂着他的脖子呻吟，在他耸腰顶弄到一半的时候Loki就咻的一下消失了！！！  
Thor后半夜完全没有睡着，他身体里躺着两个欲求不满的灵魂他要是能睡着才是见了鬼！！  
如果这灵魂充电器是买来的，他一定要投诉到底！！

Erin坐回电脑旁，把自己的算法又从头到尾算了两遍——没错啊？！  
她把Holtzmann 和Abby叫过来检查算法，确定无误后，三个人又把灵魂充电器上的接线插头反应装置全部过了一遍——真的没错啊？！  
“或许我可以写封邮件请教下我的导师？”Holtzmann抓抓脑袋。  
“要不投一个通讯稿去量子物理学杂志？” Erin提议，“当然考虑到对Loki身份的保密我们可以把它书写成一个纯理论探讨的问题。”  
……

“那个——”Patty凑过来打断她们，“我有个想法。”  
她看看三位沉浸在学术难题中的女科学家，又指了指坐在前台的Thor，耸耸肩：“你们有没有考虑到是别的原因加速消耗导致了Loki灵魂的实体化时间变短？想想看，你们运算的前提是假设Loki会在实验室呆一会儿，和大家聊聊天什么的，但在晚上，只有Thor和Loki，一旦Loki拥有了形态，他们会先做什么？”

“嗯？”  
“呃……”  
“哇哦~”  
“咦……~~~~”  
“哼！”  
“Thor！！！！你给我过来！！！！！”四位姑娘一起大叫。

“我们……呃……是有做啊，时间嘛……大概，可能，也许，一……不，二……好像，三个多小时吧……”Thor搓着手，一脸尴尬。  
“你这叫隐藏科研数据你知不知道？！” Holtzmann掐着腰训他，义正辞严。  
“我们要是根据错误信息调整了充电参数可能把你电死烤焦你知道吗？！”Erin也跟着补充。  
“这是私密生活诶，姑娘们！”Thor简直百口莫辩、有苦难言，“我一大早跑来给你们讲这些床帏秘事难道不会像耍流氓吗？很过分的好吗？！”  
“一点没有。”Holtzmann淡定地摇摇头。  
“完全不会。”Erin表示赞同。  
“喜闻乐见。”Abby补充。  
“多多益善。” Patty强调。  
“天呐，”Thor听见Loki在身体里说，“我还以为我已经够流氓了呢。”

“呐，”下午时分，Holtzmann把Thor推到重新矫正的灵魂充电器旁边，给他带上手环，“按现在机器的性能呢，我们只能保证Loki在一天之中有一小半的时间实体化，具体什么时候，你们自己选喽。”   
Thor和Loki几乎是异口同声的回答：“晚上！”

“咦……”Abby叫了声，“这也太色情了！”  
Thor立刻试图辩解：“是这样，要是Loki白天亮晶晶的跑出去会吓着别人的，那多危险。再说要是我们在地铁上被挤散了他找不到我岂不是……”  
Thor声音越来越小……他发现姑娘们都在默默的看着自己，脸上是那种淡淡的嘲弄，写满了“你继续装啊，我们已经看穿一切”的表情。  
他低下头，抓了抓脑袋，彻底放弃了挣扎：“好吧好吧，事实……就是你们想的那样”。  
Loki在他身体里笑的滚做了一团，Thor被大家调戏的样子实在太可爱啦！！

临近下班前，大家再次聚集到灵魂充电器前面，Holtzmann伸手摘下Thor的颈圈，按了电源的暂停键。  
“Loki，你还是不打算出来见见大家吗？”  
“他当然要出来，”Thor赶快说，“他一直想要当面谢谢你们，事实上，我辞职时给大家送的花还是Loki替我选的。”

“是的，”空气中慢慢浮现出一个发亮的影子，紧接着渐渐显形成为个瘦高的男人。  
他在Thor身边立好，郑重的冲四个姑娘鞠了一躬，“谢谢你们。” 

“……” Holtzmann抠抠下巴，“我一直在幻想你小时候的样子诶，我真的更喜欢你的正太形象。”  
“我觉得现在更帅，”Abby走上前，毫不犹豫的给了Loki一个拥抱。  
“鉴于你是抢走Thor的情敌，”Erin走过去拍拍Loki的脸，笑道“我就不抱你了。”  
“你太瘦了！” Patty抱起Loki转了个圈，“抱着好硌手。”  
Loki眨眨眼，又快速的原地转了一圈，再站定时，已经是少年模样。  
他走到Holtzmann面前，冲她伸出手，“仅此一次。”  
Holtzmann哈哈笑起来，她一把搂住Loki，揉乱他的头发，“确定不能一直保持这样吗？！”  
“当然不能！”Loki还没说话，Thor却抢先回答了。  
Loki扭头看他一眼，两人似乎是想起什么，都有点羞涩。  
“猥亵幼童是犯法的。”Thor很认真的看着Holtzmann。  
“咦……”Holtzmann放开手，叫了声，“你们太色情了！”

Thor最近简直幸福到爆炸，他有时甚至觉得自己返回了情窦初开的年纪，又成了个初尝爱情甘甜的愣头青。  
他想念Loki，无时无刻，哪怕Loki就在他怀里，他都不能控制的想念他。  
Loki显然也分享着同样的甜蜜，Thor的目光越过整个实验室去看他，发现Loki也在看着自己。  
Thor想起早上他赖在自己身边不肯起床的样子，觉得整个人都有点燥热。

Holtzmann又对仪器做了新的改进，现在Loki已经不需要一直依附于Thor完成充电了。大家决定让Loki接替Thor担任实验室的小秘书，接听电话，整理线索，反正他充电时无事可做，而且记忆力惊人，又对各种妖魔鬼怪的事格外精通。  
Thor被解放出来，负责实验室越来越多的外事工作——纽约事件之后，她们得到了政府的全额资助，研究范围和业务都在不断扩大。  
“我觉得市长秘书喜欢你，”Erin捧着新的研究企划书从Thor身边走过，“那女人每次见我，鼻孔都恨不得冲到天上去，怎么现在你和我一起去接洽她就笑的那么和蔼可亲！”  
她没得到Thor的回应，抬眼见他又在冲Loki使眼色。

“我说，”Erin把企划书砸在Thor脑袋上，“你们俩是不是又偷偷在eye fucking脑补圈圈叉叉呢？”  
Thor挠挠头笑了，1秒钟后Loki在实验室的另一端回应，“对呀。”  
啊啊啊！！！！！！！竟然不要脸的承认了！！！！！！！！

两年后，Thor带着Loki一起休了第一个长假。他驾车带他离开纽约，回到他们初次相遇的地方。约顿孤儿院还在那里，里面的工作人员却已换了大半。Thor停留了一小会儿，便带着Loki再次上路。  
“我们这是要去哪？”Loki看着车窗外闪过的树林山谷，在Thor身体里发问。他们离开实验室有些日子了，Loki不想把为数不多的实体化时间浪费在床以外的地方。  
“你不是一直都想知道湖的对岸是什么吗？”Thor轻声说，“我的王子，我们今天去探险的最后一站。”  
车盘旋着上了山，两边闪过一丛丛的绿色，周围安静的出奇，是那种连日光都穿不透的幽静。Thor迈下车，有意识停了一会儿，Loki一直没有开口，他有预感他已经知道了这是哪里。  
从山顶可以看到那片他们嬉戏玩耍过的湖泊，远远看过去像块绿的发暗的玉石。山顶上绿树成荫，被灰白色的花岗石一点点隔断。

“这是片公墓，”Loki的声音细微颤抖着，“你把我葬在了这里”。  
Thor沉默着走过去，在一座坟墓前停下来。  
四方的墓碑朴实无华，上面只刻着一个简简单单的Loki，旁边写着Thor，没有称谓和日期。  
“我一直不知道该不该带你来这里，”Thor深深吸了口气，叹息道，“来或不来，似乎都太残忍。”  
Loki摇摇头，“我想坟墓下的那个我一定喜欢这儿，安静祥和，守着山脚边我最美好的回忆。”

“不知道人类的灵魂能不能像你这样不朽，”Thor抚摸着Loki的墓碑，手势温柔又缠绵，“等我死去后，我也会住进这座坟墓里，如果我的灵魂就此消失，你要知道我永远都在这陪你。”  
“Thor，”Loki现身出来搂住他，“我只会去你所在的地方，你在哪里，我们就永远在哪里。”  
“我……”Thor哽咽了下，蹭了蹭自己的眼角，从兜里摸出个东西来，“我偷偷准备了这个，想问你愿不愿意——愿不愿意——”  
一枚简单的素面指环嵌在他两个手指中间，在阳光下闪着柔和的银光。  
“我知道我们没有办法举行婚礼，但我——”Thor单膝跪下来，拉住Loki的手，“我用生命起誓我会永远爱你。”  
Loki捂着脸，他知道自己没有办法流下泪来，但他已经哭的不成样子了。  
他俯下身去亲吻Thor，伸手抚摸着指环——那尺寸并不合适。

Loki皱着眉抬起脸，看到Thor在自己无名指上比划了一下戒指的大小。  
Loki忍不住笑出声，他抓起Thor的手，轻轻亲吻他的指尖，“你这悭吝鬼，买只戒指向我求婚，最后还套在自己手上……这世上可没有更便宜的买卖了。”  
Thor笑着不说话，他伸出手，在戒指上用力扭动了一下，两个更细的交错咬合的指环分离开来。  
Thor把它们捧在手心，咬合的缝隙里刻着Thor和 Loki。  
Loki完全说不出话来了，他只能跪下去抱住Thor，一遍又一遍的亲吻他……可亲吻又怎么够表达他的爱情？  
“喂，”Thor偷偷舔舔他的耳朵，“你不帮我带上戒指吗？老公?”  
Loki牵过Thor的手，为他套好戒指，他拉着Thor站起来，把自己埋进他怀抱里。  
清凉的风从湖边盘绕着吹上山顶，葱绿的树丛摇曳着，沙沙作响。  
Thor拥紧Loki，听到他小声说，“他们终于越过那片湖泊，回到了名叫Asgard的永恒之国，这个探险故事历经多年，终于迎来了它最为俗套的结局：王子和他的武士深深相爱，幸福的生活在一起。”  
Thor低下头亲吻他，纠正说，“是永远——都幸福的生活在一起。”

爱本就是场探险，生死勿论，相爱即是最好结局。

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于彩蛋  
> Like an Angel  
> On My Own  
> Kneel Before Me  
> I Love to Watch the Moonlight  
> I，Being Young and Foolish  
> Love is a Force of Nature  
> You and Me，Forever  
> The Body We Shared  
> Ordinary Miracle  
> Loki I Love You Thor


End file.
